


Max Steel: Connect Tek

by Berto19



Series: Max Steel 2013 [4]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: It's been a year since the Elementors were captured by N-Tek. While N-Tek is working on the Daedalus platform a new enemy appears, wanting to know where the Connect Tek is being held. Who is he? Why does he want the Connect Tek? This story continues after the Max Steel Reboot trilogy I started back in 2014.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since N-Tek and yours truly had captured Metal Elementor. Even with constant attacks by Dredd, Extroyer and Toxzon I had somehow managed to finish my school year.

As well as helping N-Tek protect Copper Canyon when I didn't have school, I spent a lot of my time training with Max Steel. When I actually had free time (which wasn't often sadly) I helped my boyfriend, Berto work on a new secret project. Something called the 'Connect Tek' whatever that was. Though right now I was getting ready for school and Berto was helping the rest of N-Tek on the Daelalus platform, the very same platform used to fight back against Makino's invasion.

We'd been so busy lately that Berto and I hadn't had even a spare moment to spend together but after seeing my face fall for the third time after Berto had to cancel on one of our dates, he sighed.

"Sorry Jessie, how about you meet me here and we go from there?" Berto said and I nodded, chewing my lip. "I promise I'll be here no matter what." He added with a laugh and I hugged him so tight he coughed. "See you after school..bella." He grinned, waving goodbye as he headed for the Hangar.

Not getting my hopes up once again I changed to Jet Mode, flying towards Copper Canyon with a grin on my face.

Right now I was waiting for school to end during the first day back, which Shock found slightly amusing.

"You know it's only the first day back and you can't keep still." Shock laughed and I just shrugged, drawing in my notebook as Mr Thornhill talked. "Is it because you're having dinner with Berto tonight?"

"That's not it...okay maybe it is." I whispered, trying to concentrate. "But we haven't had a break, what with Berto working on the Daeldalus platform and us fighting bad guys."

"Don't I know it? Haven't had a day off since Dredd showed up. At least the Elementors are safely behind bars." Shock answered just as the school bell rang. "Perfect timing."

"Yeah. I wonder if Berto's still working on the platform." I asked as I climbed from my seat, grabbing my backpack. "Hope Commander Forge isn't working him too hard since he promised we'd meet after school."

"You know Commader Forge." Shock said as we hurried out of the classroom.

"Where's the fire, Jess?" Max laughed when I almost knocked him over. "A date?" He said as Kirby, Butch and Sydney joined us in the hallway near my locker.

"Yeah with Berto. Sorry but he's picking me up at N..at work and I don't want to be late." I quickly answered, cheeks red at almost telling them about N-Tek. As I raced outside, Shock laughed in my head at my little slip up.

"Way to go, Jess." Shock chuckled as I rushed outside, finding a spot in transform. "What part of 'secret organization' do you not get?"

"Whatever, Shock. Can we just go? Let's rock, Jet!" I called out, Turbo energy changing us from Camo Mode to Jet Mode before we took to the skies.

Taking to the skies I grinned, enjoying the sunshine as we made our way to the secret warehouse entrance replacing the original base destroyed by Dredd and Makino. We had just reached the lift when I paused, Shock changing us back to Base Mode before he detached from me.

"Something wrong, Jessie?" He asked and I shrugged after a moment, not sure why I'd stopped walking. In the silence that followed we used the lift, my mind on the date and not much else. It wasn't until we reached the base that I blinked, stunned by how quiet it was.

"That's weird. Usually there's someone working in the hallway. They couldn't all by on the platform could they?" I commented as Shock hovered at eye level.

"It's a big platform but not that big. Wonder where they all went?" Shock replied just we both heard an alarm sounding. "That's coming from the Com Room. Come on!"

"Wait up!" I called out, tapping into my speed and in less than a minute we were both standing in the Com Room.

"What's going on?" I called out as Shock typed at the computer's keyboard."I just came from school and now there's an alarm."

After a few seconds Berto's face appeared onscreen and I grinned, only to frown once I saw him looking tense. "Berto, is something wrong?'

"The Daelaus platform, it's being attacked!" Berto called out and I paled, staring at the Video Link. To my horror I saw someone trashing the platfrom, agents being thrown left and right as they tried to stop a tall pale man in a long black overcoat.

"Hang on, I'll be right there to...look out!" I cried out as that same man loomed behind him. Berto spun around at my warning but I didn't see what happened next before the video cut out, leaving me in the dark. "Berto!"

"Jessie, calm down! We need to get up there and help our friends." Shock said but I just kept staring at the screen, not even looking at my best friend. With a frustrated growl, Shock flew directly in front of me. "Jessie!" He shouted into my face and my head jerked back, eyes wide.

"Shock?" I whispered, biting my lower lip. "If something's happened to him I...don't know what I'll do."

"Jess, don't freak out okay? N-Tek needs our help and we can't do that standing around here. Now just take a deep breath and let's go!" Shock told me, his arms on my shoulders and I nodded. Taking a breath I let it out slowly, silently wondering if Berto was okay. Better to get up there and find out before I lose it, I thought.

"Let's rock, Jet Mode!" I called out, letting the familar burst of Turbo energy engulf us. A few minutes later we were in the air, Shock tracking the Daedalus' movements as I sped up. "Any updates?" I asked and Shock sighed not helping my nerves.

"Sorry, Jess but I can't get through. We're almost there anyway so just relax until we get there." Shock answered when I sighed this time, heart racing when the platform came into view. But just when I shot through the door I cried out, slamming into a barrier. Sprawling to the floor I groaned, changing back to Base Mode from the impact.

"Oohhh...that really hurt." I groaned, Shock detaching before he grabbed my hand helping me up. "Thanks...gonna feel that tomorrow." I muttered, stumbing to my feet. Rubbing my now aching head, I went in search of my friends. Moving quickly, I headed towards the main communications room, stumbling over something lying on the floor. The moment I looked down I gasped, kneeling beside the motionless body of my boyfriend. "Berto!"

"Jessie!" Jefferson called out, moving to my side. Not even sparing my fellow N-Tek agent a glance I lifted Berto off the ground, cradling his head against my chest.

"Mierda, mireda, mireda!" I snarled in Spanish, tears springing into my eyes before I could stop them.

"Jessie, he's not dead!" Shock shouted, flying into my face and I jerked back, just catching Berto's head before it could slam into the floor. "Get a hold of yourself, okay? He's just knocked out."

"Okay...okay. Deep breaths." I muttered only to hear a cough and I stared down at Berto just as his eyes slowly opened. "Don't give me a heart attack...idiota."

"Whoa, what's going on?" Berto muttered, taking my hand when I offered it. Helping him up he staggered towards the keyboard controlling the platform, frowning after a few seconds of frantic typing. "We've been hacked!"

"That's impossible! No one has access to the controls beside us." Forge growled and I jumped, heart beating wildly.

"Like Berto said we've been hacked. Thanks for the heart attack, Commander Forge." I growled, standing beside Berto. "The question is who did this and why?"

"That would be me, little girl." Someone chuckled and I growled as the same man in the overcoat stepped into my viewpoint. I raised a hand, Shock linking but before I could attack he slowly shook his head. "I wouldn't advise attacking me or you'll regret it."

"I'm nearly eighteen not a little girl and...oh forget it! Let's rock, Unite! Frost and Shock!" I yelled, ignoring the N-Tek agents who fired on our new foe. "You're going down...whoever you are!" I shouted taking aim with both my cannons. On either side of me I saw Jefferson, Kat, Forge, even Molly and Jim taking aim. Even with the help of several agents who fired seconds after us, our weapons rebounded off a shield. "Oh you have got to be kidding. He has a shield?!" I shouted, lowering my weapons.

"My name is Professor Mortum and to be honest that is the last name you'll hear." He laughed, not even flinching when Jim lunged with his Turbo Sword. I watched on sppechless as Professor Mostrum blocked the attack with his hands, grabbing the sword and Jim's eyes went wide. With a grin, Professor Mortum crushed the sword between his fingers the recoil sending Jim directly into the wall behind him. "That was amusing. Now...tell me what you know about the Connect-Tek." He growled, grabbing Jim around the throat.

"I'd rather die." Jim spat and the villain rolled his eyes. Throwing him to the floor, I glared at the villain. Tired of seeing my friends beaten I raced forward only to scream, slamming into the sparking keyboard. The wind knocked out of me I gasped, trying to stand but my legs buckled underneath me and I lay there unable to move.

"I still need you so instead...you'll come with me while N-Tek's only defense crashes to the ground." Professor Mortum said, his hands glowing and I struggled in vain as my body was lifted into the air along with everyone on board. Unable to escape I opened my mouth, a scream emerging before I vanished along with everyone else on the Daedalus Platform.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jessie? Can you hear me?" Shock's voice and I groaned, eyes slowing opening. "Thank goodness. We're the only ones awake right now...except for Professor Mortum."

"Ugh...my head hurts. Wait...where are we?" I groaned, the room dark. Unable to turn my head, I blinked slowly. "Wait...where is everyone?"

"They're trapped like us. At least that's what I remember after that light brought us here. Other than that...your guess is as good as mine." Shock said and I sighed, trying again to turn my head. "Won't work. We're stuck in these containment chambers...that's what I call them anyway."

"Well this sucks." I complained only to see someone standing in front of me and I growled. "Mortum."

"That's Professor Mortum to you, girl. But that's not important. Tell me; what do you know about the Connect-Tek device that Jim McGrath created?" He asked, face inches from the glass. "No answer?"

"Like I'm going to tell you anything." I snapped and he glared at me. With a shrug he headed towards a keyboard and I froze, suddenly afraid. "Now what is he doing?" I whispered to Shock only to get my answer. Professor Mortum's fingers had barely touched the keyboard when I screamed, what felt like fire ripping through my body. Not even flinching at my screams, he continued to type and I screamed again.

"Will you tell me what I want to know or should I continue?" He asked, lifting his fingers and I gasped my body shuddering from the pain. I struggled in vain to escape as he stared at me.

Unable to free myself, I swore in Spanish instead. "Vas a quemar en el infierno bastardo!"

"You little brat!" He snapped and I braced myself as he started the machine again. Trapped I screamed until my throat hurt, my body jerking from every jolt of electricty that ripped through it. Even that wasn't enough to give him the answers he wanted and after what seemed like hours of intense pain, Professor Mortum got bored. "You're useless. I'll just have to try someone else."

"Jessie, we need to escape." Shock said as she slumped forward, eyes closed. "Jessie?"

After a few seconds I struggled awake, taking several deep breaths to calm myself.

Shaking, I could barely breathe and Shock sighed. All at once my body lit up with a burst of Turbo energy and that almost made me scream. Until I realized what it was and I relaxed, a little anyway. "S..shock...I'll try to help." I panted, my Turbo energy flowing through my body. My eyes began to glow and he sighed, adding his own. "It...it's working."

"So have you finally decided to co-operate?" Professor Mortum asked, walking directy towards me and I managed a weak grin as my Turbo energy engulfed my prison. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting out of here!" I shouted, the prison walls cracking. Finally it exploded, throwing us directly into the path of the professor who moved. I spilled out onto the floor, panting heavily. "That...was a...blast." I groaned.

But as I tried to move my body rushed to move and I groaned, shutting my eyes as Doctor Mortum glared down at us.

"Jessie, get up!" Shock shouted, detaching but I just couldn't move. "You have to or he'll destroy us both!"

"Shock...too much pain...can't move. Help me." I begged, eyes closing to a massive crash. When I felt something touching my cheek I flinched a gasp ripped from my lungs. It wasn't until I fully opened my eyes to find Berto kneeling beside me that I finally relaxed. "When...did you...get here?" I whimpered, my vision blurring.

"She needs medical treatment right now." Shock's voice muttered from somewhere close by and I sighed, feeling Berto pulling me into his arms. "Just be careful with her, okay?"

"I always am." Berto said and I would have smiled if I hadn't passed out. Coming to wasn't a pleasant experience, my head throbbing and my body hurting.

"How are you?" Shock asked, setting his hand on my shoulder and I cried out. Seeing me flinch at his touch he stared as I gasped, arms around me as I whimpered. "Jessie, what's wrong?"

"Don't know...my body really hurts. Feels like...it's on fire." I whispered, still shaking. His eye going wide, Shock flew through the doorway as I sat there. "Can't blame him...for leaving." I whimpered, closing my eyes.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Berto's voice woke me and I opened my eyes to find him standing beside my bed. He reached over intending to set his hand on my shoulder but the moment he did I cried out, moving back so fast I landed hard on the cold floor. "Jessie!" Berto cried, rushing to my side as I whimpered, my body shaking violently.

"Jessie, you need to calm down. It's us." Shock whispered but I shook my head, unable to stop myself from shaking.

"What happened to her?" Berto asked, gently stroking my forehead with his fingertips. This time I allowed him to get close, arms wrapped around me. "Shock?"

"Professor Mortum tortured her, trying to find out what she knew. He only stopped when Jessie wouldn't tell him anything." Shock explained as I shook, not even noticing when Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked me and I lifted my head, unable to stop my body from shaking.

"Hurts to move." I muttered, closing my eyes for a few seconds. Only to wake to Berto's face inches from mine, his eyes widening when I blinked. "Huh?"

"You just collapsed, almost hit the floor too." Shock said as I struggled to sit up. "Jess, lay back."

"Listen to Shock. You're in shock from what that psycho did to you. Let Doctor Conrad look you over and then you can sleep." Berto said when I yawned, eyes half closed.

"Okay...do whatever it is you do." I mumbled, watching Doctor Conrad as he leant over me. After spending the next few minutes checking my heart with his sthetiscope he straightened. "How am I?"

"Not great. Your heart beats irregular. I'll need to check your blood pressure." Doctor Conrad explained, moving to one corner of the room. He returned just as I was starting to fall asleep, making me jerk awake.

"Jessie, you need to stay awake." Berto said, taking my hand and I sighed. Sitting I waited as Doctor Conrad wrapped an blood pressure cuff around my arm. After a few seconds he stared at the reading, a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Your blood pressure is a little high though that's not too surprising. I want you to stay here overnight, just so I can keep motioning you." Doctor Conrad added when I frowned.

"I really wanted to go home." I pouted as Doctor Conrad unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from my arm. "Stupid Professor Mortum." I added with a growl, watching with a frown as Doctor Conrad left the room.

"Take it easy, okay?" Berto said and I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes, intending to rest for a few minutes only to wake wrapped in a blanket. "Huh?" I mumbled, trying to lift my head.

"Hey, morning." Shock said, hovering just in front of me. "You shouldn't be moving." He quickly added when I winced, head spinning.

"Nice warning." I groaned, curling up. "Where am I?" I whispered as I lay there.

"You fell asleep, Jess." Berto said as he appeared in the doorway. "How do you feel?" He asked, heading towards me as I tried again to sit. Despite the pain radiating through my body I managed it, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

"Hurt all over. Must be from what Mortum did." I muttered, closing my eyes when Berto stroked my forehead with his fingers. "Thanks...still feel kind of dizzy."

"He really did a number on you." Shock commented, watching as Berto sat beside me. Resting my head on his shoulder I sighed, unable to believe that I'd been helpless against the new villain.

"I've never been so weak until I fought him. I couldn't even scratch Mortum before he teleported us. Some hero I turned out to be." I replied, not even seeing the worried look Berto and Shock exchanged. "I should get back to school before I miss the second day back." I muttered, climbing from the bed only to stumble hitting my knees which sent of a jolt of pain through my body.

"Jessie!" Shock shouted, flying in front of my face as I gasped. "There's no way you're well enough to be on your feet."

"Shock's right. You need to stay at N-Tek until you're well enough to go home. Besides Forge already rang the school to say you're sick." Berto told me, helping me up from the floor.

"Once again I'm on the sidelines." I muttered, sitting on the bed. "Story of my life." I complained as Berto put an arm around my shoulders to steady me.

"I get it, you're angry. But maybe you can focus on something else like helping us find that Connect-Tek is." Shock suggested as I climbed a little unsteadily to my feet with Berto's help.

"Yeah you're right. I should focus on that...least it gives me something to do." I finally agrred and he nodded. "Now where to look?"

"It's in N-Tek." Berto said, still supporting me and I turned my head, eyebrow raised. "I know more than you think." He added with a grin which I returned. Together we left the Medical Bay, heading deeper into N-Tek.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how exactly do you know about this 'Connect Tek'? Oh and why was I left out?" I asked, limping a little as I followed Berto and Shock down the hallway.

"Max's father, Jim created Connect Tek. I know because I kind of hacked into the files." Berto explained as he walked beside me, keeping a close eye on me. "Don't tell Commander Forge, okay?" He quickly added and I nodded, trying to keep a grin off my face.

After a few more minutes of walking we came to a dead end and I frowned, looking at Berto who just touched the wall in front of him. I jumped back as the wall slid open, revealing something floating in the middle of the secret room. With a grin, Berto motioned me inside with a wave of his hand.

I walked inside first, ignoring the amused smile Shock had from my jump scare followed by Berto who closed the room with another wave of his hand. "This is the Connect Tek." Berto explained as I stared at the glowing orb.

"Wow what does it do?" I asked Berto who looked at the floor, his eyes not meeting mine. "You don't know do you?" I laughed and he shrugged, a slight frown on his face.

"I never said that. I just haven't tried to use it yet." Berto protested and I grinned, reaching for the Connect Tek. "Be careful okay? We still don't know how it works." He quickly added as I froze, my hands nearly touching the orb.

"Geeze you're trying to make me a basket case aren't you? Anyway I doubt it's dangerous if Jim made it." I grumbled as I reached for it again. Apart from a glow the orb did nothing and I frowned at it, almost shaking the device before Berto grabbed it from me.

"Hey if you break it we'll be in big trouble, bella. Anyway maybe you need to use Turbo energy on it." Berto told me, holding the orb tightly in his hands. I nodded, focusing and my hands glowed green. Only for the Turbo energy to disappear before I had even touched the orb again.

"Huh that hasn't happened before." I muttered, trying again only to gasp. "Whoa..feel a little woozy all of a sudden."

Quickly returning the orb back to its pedestal, Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders to steady me. "Take it easy, Jessie. You shouldn't even be walking around. Maybe we should get back to the Medical Bay before someone notices we're gone." Berto suggested and I groaned, hand pressed to my forehead.

"G..good idea. I could use a lie down." I admitted, letting him walk me back to the Medical Bay. With a backward glance at the Connect Tek, Shock followed as we headed back. It took longer this time and that's only because of my stomach protesting, making a quick stop at the cafeteria before we finally ended up back where we started.

"You're looking better." Shock commented as I lay on one of the beds, a contented smile on my face. "Must have been the cheeseburger."

"Yeah that and the soda. Body still aches though...kind of wish that would go away." I replied as Berto stood next to the bed, the fingers on his right hand stroking my forehead. "Thanks guys." I whispered, eyes closing. "Think I could use a little more sleep." I yawned as I rolled onto my side.

It didn't take too long before I fell asleep, waking to find a blanket thrown over me a little while later. I lifted my head slightly, finding a pillow just under it and I smiled. Still feeling the aftereffects of the electric shocks I lay back, relaxing.

**Hours later...**

"Jessie, are you awake?" Berto whispered, stepping through the doorway only to pause once he saw his girlfriend lying where he'd left her. "Guess not." He added, moving to her side. Reaching down he ran his fingers across her cheek and she sighed, shifting her head. "You look pretty peaceful right now. I'm glad you're recovering from what that maniac did to you."

"Berto? There you are." Shock said as he flew into the room and Berto grinned, waving his friend over. "Checking on Jessie, huh? How is she?" He asked, poking Jessie's cheek.

"Mmm...sleeping." I mumbled, hearing Berto chuckle. "I..was sleeping." I sighed, opening my eyes to find them standing over me. Well, Berto anyway but you get the idea...

"Sorry to wake you, Jessie. I was trying to be quiet." Berto answered as I sat, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. "Do you feel any better?"

As a reply I lifted my right hand, Turbo energy making it glow. Giving them both a grin I relaxed and the Turbo energy disappeared. "Much better. I could use some food though." I added, still grinning as Shock rolled his eye.

"You ate a cheeseburger and a soda three hours ago. How are you hungry again?" Shock asked as I stretched, nearly dropping the blanket on the floor. Grabbing it I threw it over my shoulders, climbing from the bed with a grin.

"Give me a break, Shock. You don't need to eat so quit complaining." I shot back, standing beside Berto who gave me a grin. "Any excuse to stretch my legs." I added, heading towards the doorway just as a familar face stepped into view blocking the way. "Or not."

"I want to see you three in my office, now." Commander Forge snapped and I sighed, falling into step behind him when he headed for his office. Flying to my side, Shock followed as did Berto who gave me an uneasy smile.

"Looks like we're in big trouble." I muttered only loud enough for Shock and Berto to hear. At least I thought so until we reached Forge's office and he turned his head slightly.

"All three of you are." Forge said, moving to his chair. Once he was sitting he waited until we stood in front of his desk before he spoke. "How did you know about the Connect-Tek device, Berto?"

"I went through N-Tek's files." Berto answered and Forge raised an eyebrow. "Truthfully...I hacked into the file about it." He added and Forge sighed.

"You hacked into confidential files to find out about the Connect-Tek?" Forge asked and Berto nodded, fiddling with his gloves.

"Commander Forge, with all due respect why were you keeping it a secret?" I asked before Forge could continue and he looked at me, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe because it's supposed to be a secret? If that device fell into the wrong hands..." Forge paused when I frowned.

"Like Professor Mortum who, by the way, tortured me until I told him what I knew about the Connect-Tek? For hours until I passed out from pain." I snapped, eyes glowing in anger. When Berto noticed he set his arm down on my shoulder and I took a deep breath, still angry, the Turbo energy vanished. "Thanks for keeping me in the dark, yet again. Must be nice for Max and Steel." I muttered as Forge ran a hand through his hair.

"Professor Mortum attacked the Daedalus platform before I had a chance to tell you. Jim created it so you should ask him." Forge answered and I snorted, wondering just where the McGrath family were. "They're all at home right now in case you're wondering." He added and I sighed, giving our commander a slight nod.

"I understand you don't want the device to fall into the wrong hands but why keep it a secret from us? We would never let that happen." Shock pointed out and I nodded at him, secretly pleased he said exactly what I was thinking.

"I do trust the three of you but this is my call." Forge answered and I crossed my arms. "Now you're dismissed." He added, turning his attention to a stack of papers on his desk. I opened my mouth to protest but Berto gripped my right hand, tugging me towards the doorway. Rolling my eyes I followed Berto (only because he had a pretty tight grip on my hand) until we were out of earshot.

"Jessie, we're lucky Forge didn't make us clean the bathrooms so calm down." Shock commented and I just shrugged, wandering away. "Something tells me she's not going to let this go." He said to Berto who sighed.

"You're right, camarada." Berto answered. "Come on, Shock." He added, following Jessie.

I've been helping protect Copper Canyon for ages and Forge still treats me like a child. Of course Max gets to know as soon as there's a cool new device, I thought as I walked back to Berto's lab.

Just as I walked through the doorway I heard footsteps and I turned around, a slight smile on my lips once I saw Berto and Shock. "Hey guys. Not really up to talking right now." I muttered, moving towards Berto's chair.

"You sure fooled me, bella. Anyway don't take it personally. Forge keeps me in the dark too and I've been working for him since I was thirteen." Berto told me, moving to my side when I sat.

"I just thought he trusted me." I sighed, Shock floating nearby. When he stared at me I blinked. "What?"

"You're not mad about being left out of the loop, you're mad because Max knew something you didn't." Shock said and I rolled my eyes, not meeting his eye. "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, okay? Forge treats me like a kid and I'm seventeen." I shot back, feeling my cheeks burn. "Oh shut up." I growled and he laughed, even Berto cracked a grin.

"Don't worry about it. If there's anything you want to know just ask." Berto replied and that brought a tiny smile to my face. "Now that's what I want to see. So since our date got cancelled where would you like to go?" He asked, drapping his arm around my shoulders which brought on an even bigger smile.

"How about our place?" I replied after some careful thinking and he smiled, Shock looking on with a question mark on his face. "We can order takeout, watch some cool action flicks, cuddle up on the couch..." I trailed off as Shock glared at me, Berto laughing at the face my brother pulled.

"Sounds like a date to me." Berto answered, leaning in to kiss me. Right until Shock flew between us, pushing our faces apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Now back at my apartment I watched as Berto grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen table.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" I asked from my spot on the couch and he shook his head.

"Thanks anyway but I can use a phone, Jess." Berto said, grinning when I frowned at him. "It was a joke." He added in case I didn't know and I sighed, nodding as he dialled the nearest pizza shop.

"You need a break after fighting Professor Mortum." Shock commented as Berto ordered our pizza, hanging up after a minute or so. "I didn't want to say anything but you still don't seem yourself." He added and I shrugged, not liking just how right he was.

"I could use a few hours break from N-Tek and a pizza is a nice start. What movie should we watch?" I answered, climbing from the couch only to see Shock shake his head.

"You stay there. I can handle the dvd player." He told me and I rolled my eyes, sitting back with crossed arms. "Jessie, I'm only trying to help." He muttered while Berto watched on from the kitchen table.

"In case you didn't realize I can operate a phone and a dvd player. Feeling pretty useless right now after that fight with Professor Mortum so thanks for making me feel worse." I grumbled, staring at the floor.

Shaking his head, Berto moved to the couch sitting beside me. When I felt his hand on my shoulder I lifted my head to see him giving me a smile. "Jessie, you are not useless. Forge, Jim and even Jefferson fought Professor Mortum and they couldn't do anything. If you couldn't scratch him even with your powers and fighting skills what hope does anyone else have?" Berto told me, tugging me towards him and I finally gave up. Sitting next to him, I rested my head on Berto's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Berto's right. The guy had some kind of force field around him and the Turbo sword couldn't make a dent in it. What hope did we have?" Shock added, not commenting for once when Berto leant in. Brushing a kiss against my forehead, Berto watched as I lifted my head my lower lip quivering. "Jessie, you know I hate to see you upset."

"Just feeling a little down right now. Anyway when's that pizza going to get here?" I complained and Berto raised his eyebrows. "What are you guys staring at? Can't a lady get hungry?"

"Um...okay. It should be here any..." Berto began just as we all heard a loud knock on the front door. "Minute." He finished, his lips curling into a smile. "I'll get it." He said, climbing from the couch as Shock linked with me.

"Yeah I'm not budging from this couch, Martinez." I grinned as Berto opened the door to find a blond haired guy standing there holding a pizza box in his hands. Once the delivery guy noticed me he grinned and I smiled back, noting just how quickly Berto handed him the money and a tip for the pizza. Before the poor guy could get a word out Berto closed the door in his face and he just shrugged, heading towards the stairs. "Okay that was funny." I laughed as Berto headed towards the kitchen table, his lips pressed together.

"That was not funny, Jessie. Openly flirting with someone who, by the way, isn't me." Berto said, setting the pizza box down.

"I was just kidding around, Berto." I answered, watching as he opened the box. "You don't really think I'm serious do you?" When he didn't answer right away I frowned. "Glad you think so highly of me." I muttered, climbing from the couch. Not even looking at him I headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

Detaching from me, Shock frowned as I moved towards the sink. "Jessie, don't you think that was a little extreme?" He asked, eye going wide once I turned my head tears leaking from my eyes. "Not again. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I can't believe he doesn't trust me. After the day I've had..." I trailed off with a sniff, gripping the sink with both hands. Not sure how to help, Shock hovered beside me.

"He shouldn't have gotten mad like that. Even I could tell you were just teasing him and I still don't get human relationships." Shock commented and I raised my head, eyes red. "Come on, that pizza's gonna get cold." He added and I managed a weak smile, rubbing my wet cheeks.

"Yeah okay." I sighed, moving towards the door only to have it open on me. "Hey." I muttered as Berto stared at me, eyes wide.

"I wanted to apologize. I was...out of line and I'm sorry." Berto told me, stepping back so I could walk into the living room.

"I was just kidding before." I told him, moving towards the kitchen table. "You didn't have to take me so seriously." I added, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.

"Yeah I know. I guess I'm the jealous type." Berto said, eyes on me as I headed back to the couch. "Is the pizza okay?" He asked and I nodded, a piece of cheese dangling from my lower lip.

"Yeah tastes great. Thanks. I...didn't mean to get so upset I just...I dunno." I answered, swallowing the rest of the slice. Grinning, Shock followed as Berto grabbed the pizza box carrying over to me.

"You've had a really bad day." Shock said, rolling his eye when Berto drapped an arm around my shoulders. "You have every right to be upset."

"He's right, Jess. So I should stay here to keep an eye on you." Berto offered, ignoring Shock's huge green eye. "You know in case you need comforting."

"Oh I know what kind of 'comforting' he's talking about and the answer is no, Berto." Shock said and I turned my head slightly, lower lip trembling. "That is not going to work on me." He muttered, arms crossed and I leant back closing my eyes. "Jessie?"

"Why are you being so mean to Berto? He's just trying to help me." I whispered and Berto narrowed his eyes at the Ultralink who blinked.

"Alright he can stay but don't say I didn't warn you." Shock sighed and I opened my eyes, giving him a tiny smile.

"Thanks, Shock. Could you hand me another slice of pizza?" I said and he grinned, taking a slice from Berto's hand to give to me. "Now what movie are we going to watch?"

**An hour later...**

"Jessie? You awake?" Berto asked, getting a muffled groan in reply. He looked down at Jessie who was currently using his left leg as a makeshift cushion. "Guess not. She must have been really tired." He said to Shock, the Ultralink hovering above the couch.

"Jessie did down four slices of pizza. No wonder she's out cold." Shock commented, watching with a tiny smile when Jessie snuggled against Berto's leg. "That girl can eat."

"Eating like that would put anyone into a food coma." Berto chuckled, lifting his hand. Running his fingers through her hair, Berto heard Jessie sigh.

"Berto, I'm sorry about what I said before. Jessie needs you here." Shock told him but Berto shook his head, chocolate-brown eyes staring at the Ultralink.

"She needs us both, amigo. Besides I was just messing with you. I would never take advantage of Jessie when she's in this state. You can trust me on that." Berto whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

"I do trust you, Berto. I just consider Jessie my sister even if we're two completely different species." Shock replied, keeping his voice low for the same reason. "Which is a good thing most of the time." He added when they both heard Jessie snort. Berto quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, stiffling a laugh as Shock rolled his eye.

"I see your point, Shock." Berto answered, looking on with a smile as Jessie rolled onto her back. "Still it must be nice being roommates with Jessie."

"Yeah it is. Jessie is a little strange sometimes but she is fun to hang out with." Shock said, hearing a quiet sigh. They both looked down just as I half opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling in confusion.

"Were you guys talking about me?" I mumbled, staring up at them. "Did I miss something?" I asked, sitting up.

"Nothing much. We were just wondering how you're feeling." Shock replied as I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head to clear it.

"Pretty good. Must have dozed off." I answered after a pause, raising an eyebrow when they both grinned. "Now I know I missed something." I sighed and Berto just smiled at me, reaching across to stroke my cheek.

"We were talking about how great it is that we have you." Berto answered and I blushed, cheeks heating up. "It's true. If we hadn't come looking for Ultimate Elementor I wouldn't have met you." He insisted, trying not to laugh.

"Funny how an attack from one of N-Tek's enemies brought us all together." I said, my smile growing when both guys wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Feels good to be appreciated."

"You're always appreciated, Jess. We just never take the time to tell you." Berto told me and I nodded, leaning against his shoulder. "Don't worry about Mortum we'll figure out some way of beating him."

"I hope so. I haven't had this much trouble since I first fought Dredd." I replied, resting my head against Berto's. "Still I know somehow we can beat him. Then he'll just be another N-Tek prisoner."

The easy part was settling on a plan to capture Professor Mortum. The hard part was what happened a few days later as Shock and I trained in the Simulator. It had been less than a week since Professor Mortum had attacked, destroying N-Tek's Daedalus Platform in his search for the Connect Tek. Since then it had been eerily quiet and that worried me, especially since all of N-Tek's other enemies had vanished. Well, except the ones in the Stasis cells.

"This is ridiculous. We've been here for months." Metal Elementor snapped, slamming his fist into the wall of his cell.

"Of course we have. So what do you want us to do about it?" Air muttered, staring out at his fellow Elementors. "No ideas? I have to think of everything."

"I can think of a plan." Earth growled, taking a swing at the cell entrance. Instantly he snarled, electricty flowing through him.

"That's your plan?" Fire answered, rolling his eyes as Water laughed. "Face it we're stuck here."

Those words had barely left his mouth when the lights in room grew dim, flashing briefly before the force fields keeping the Elementors imprisoned shut down. Casiously, Metal moved his claws close only pausing when they all heard a man's voice chuckling.

"If you five are finished arguing I have a proposition for you." Professor Mortum said, a hologram of his face and shoulders appearing in the middle of the room. "Bring me this device and I will help you escape. Do we have a deal?" He asked, a hologram of the Connect Tek device flashing into view.

"If we can trust you." Metal said, standing beside his Ultralink brothers.

"Do we have much of a choice? It is a deal." Air answered, looking towards Professor Mortum who smiled. "Where is the device?"

"Locked away inside a hidden vault. These are its coordinates. Once you have it I will help you escape. Oh and do not drop it." Professor Mortum told them, vanishing before they could speak.

"How dumb does he think we are?" Earth asked, his brothers heading towards the vault in silence. "Hey wait for me!" He growled, hurrying after them.

Right now I was standing beside Berto, Shock still linked with me just as the room's lights flickered out. "Whoa that was weird." I whispered, suddenly unable to see. "Where did everyone go?"

"Just stay there, Jessie. The backup power should kick in at any moment...there." Berto said and I blinked, spots before my eyes as the lights temporarily blinded me. "I wonder what happened?"

"Is it just me or is the ground shaking? An earthquake?" I whispered, rubbing at my eyes to clear them. It was then I heard loud voices and I froze, shaking my head. "Oh no."

"I'm guessing the Elementors are loose. Call Forge, we'll need backup." Shock said as Berto hurriedly typed something into his wrist communicator.

"Done. Backup's on its way but we're on our own until Kat and Jefferson get here. Not to mention Max Steel. What a time to be out on a date with Sydney." Berto said, loud footsteps making the ground shake nearby.

"Guess it's up to us then. Come on, Shock let's go kick some Elementor butt." I laughed, rushing into the corridor before Berto could pull me back. His protests ignored, Berto rolled his eyes before he quickly rushed outside the room moving as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached his lab slightly winded, finding C.Y.T.R.O standing silently beside his keyboard.

"I really wanted to test this but I guess I have no choice now. C.Y.T.R.O, it's up to you to be Jessie's backup until Max Steel gets here." Berto whispered, taking a usb from his pocket. With a sigh he reached up towards C.Y.T.R.O's usb drive, slipping the usb into the robot's head. Taking a step back, Berto watched as C.Y.T.R.O's eyes light up and he grinned as the robot straightened.

"Designation; C.Y.T.R.O reporting. Where is Jessie?" C.Y.T.R.O asked and Berto rubbed his face with one hand, staring up at his creation. "Berto?"

"She's in trouble. The Elementors are loose in N-Tek and she took off after them. We have to help her." Berto replied and C.Y.T.R.O nodded, racing towards the open doorway with the young genius not too far behind him.

Being my usual impatient self, I rushed headlong straight into a fight with the Elementors. It happened the moment I turned the corner, the ground cracking below my feet that caused me to leap into the air as Earth Elementor made his appearance.

"You!" He roared, slashing at me with his claws. I spun in midair, dodging before he could strike me. I laughed, enjoying a real battle after so many simulations right until Air showed up. This time I cried out as a gale force wind picked me up, slamming me hard into the wall several feet behind me. I groaned, seeing stars as both Elementors laughed.

"Okay that's it. Let's rock, Unite!" I shouted, stumbing to my feet and they took a step back. Glowing with green Turbo energy I grinned, my Base suit changing to a combination of Frost and Strength. "Try this on for size!" I laughed, sending a blizzard their way. It picked up both Elementors, sending them into the ground and ceiling as the floor and walls froze.

"Nice shot, Jess." Shock said, watching as both Elementors staggered to their feet. "Watch out!" He called out and I spun around, yelping when a blast fo fire nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Thanks for the warning, Shock!" I snapped, glaring as Water and Fire grinned at me. "Hey where's Metal?" I asked, not expecting an answer. Frankly the only answer I received was combined laughter before the four Elementors attacked, leaving me to fight them all at once. "Hey talk about an unfair advantage." I complained, jumping to dodge a fireball.

"Then we'll even the odds...kind of." Berto called out and I turned to see my boyfriend and C.Y.T.R.O heading our way. "Go for it, C.Y.T.R.O!"

"Going for it." C.Y.T.R.O answered, firing a missile into the Elementors' midst scattering them. "Jessie, are you injured?" He asked and I stared as he knelt beside me, looking me over.

"I'm fine...wait did you just talk? Without Berto?" I asked and he nodded, straightening. "Wow that's so cool!" I shouted and Berto grinned, forgetting about our enemies as they lay groaning on the floor.

"Never mind that I only count four. Where's Metal?" Berto asked only to be knocked off his feet as the ground shook again. "Not the Connect Tek?!" He shouted, once I helped him to his feet. Quickly he rushed towards the secret room followed by C.Y.T.R.O and I, the latter still feeling a little dazed by the recent attacks.

We moved as quickly as we could but by the time we reached the room the door had been ripped off its hinges, a massive gaping hole where the door was until recently. I hurried inside letting out a groan when I saw...absolutely nothing. "It's gone...the Connect Tek. Come on, we have to stop Metal." I growled, rushing past Berto who skidded to a halt.

"Jessie, hang on! They're still inside N-Tek!" Berto warned but I just shook my head, running back towards the Elementors. "C.Y.T.R.O, keep Jessie safe." He ordered and C.Y.T.R.O nodded, sprinting after his creator's girlfriend.

He found me a few minutes later, staring at what used to be a wall. "They're gone with the Connect Tek. We have to get it back." I whispered, taking a step towards the hole before I felt C.Y.T.R.O's hand on my shoulder. "Let me go."

"I cannot do that. I promised Berto to protect you." C.Y.T.R.O answered and I snorted, shaking his hand away.

"Jessie, listen to me. You can't take on five Elementors on your own. We need help." Berto told me and I sighed, turning at the sound of his voice.

"Alright for once I'll agree you're right. What's the plan?" I replied and he gave me a tiny smile, looking down at his wrist communicator for a few seconds.

"Wait for N-Tek." Berto finally answered and I raised both eyebrows at him. "We need backup and we can't do this on our own, with or without your powers." He added, seeing my eyes glow green.

"Darn it!" I kicked the floor, making my toes hurt. "We have to get the Connect Tek back or Commander Forge will never forgive me."

"Jessie, this isn't anyone's fault. Just stay calm." Shock replied, detaching from my chest. "We'll stop him." He sighed when I clenched then unclenched my fists.

"You mean Max Steel will. He always does." I muttered, looking at the ground Earth Elementor had carved up. "I'll bet he doesn't have any trouble getting the Connect Tek back."

Turns out I was wrong, N-Tek showing up with Commander Forge in tow. Straight away he ordered C.Y.T.R.O and I to retrieve the Connect Tek, one order I didn't hesitate to follow. Which brought us straight into a fight with the five Elementors and a familar and unwanted face.

"Professor Mortum? I should have known you were behind the attack on N-Tek. Why go through all of this trouble to get the Connect Tek? What use is it to you?" I asked, staring at a hologram of Professor Mortum. He just smiled at me, silent before the Connect Tek flew towards him.

Without even thinking I raced for the Connect Tek, my Turbo energy making my body glow before I made a leap for the device. Just as Professor Mortum grasped the device my right hand glowed and I sent a blast of Turbo energy at the Connect Tek, hitting it just before both it and the villain vanished.

"That was a blast." Fire laughed and to his left, Air rolled his eyes. "Now that we're done here.." He trailed off, his claws holding a fireball. At the same time Air conjured a mini tornado and I raced to dodge a fiery twister as it sped my way. Thankfully, C.Y.T.R.O blocked it shielding me from harm but when we looked the Elementors were gone...along with the Connect Tek.


	5. Chapter 5

Losing the Connect-Tek was bad enough but getting chewed out by Commander Forge was even worse. Well, not really but that's what I thought at the time anyway.

"I can't believe Professor Mortum has the Connect-Tek. Why didn't you get it back?" Forge asked, pacing the Com Room as Berto and Shock looked on.

"Me?! What about Max Steel? He never even showed up." I shot back, eyes glwoing in anger only to feel Berto's hand on mine. "I was there unlike him. At least I tried to get the device back." I added, giving Berto's hand a quick squeeze.

"I was getting Sydney to safety." Max answered, heading through the doorway with Steel not far behind him. "You tried to take on five Elementors at once? Smooth move." He joked not expecting a blast of Turbo energy to hit the floor near his feet.

"Oh be quiet. At least I was there trying to get it back unlike the great Max Steel who wasn't even there." I answered, grinning when he glared at me. "What? Afraid a lady might take your job?"

"A lady? Please." Max snorted and I narrowed my eyes, stomping towards him after I shook off Berto's hand. "I wouldn't have let the Connect Tek get stolen."

"Oh really? You take on five Elementors and Professor Mortum? Yeah right." I growled, tilting my head back to stare at him. Max stared right on back before he let out a laugh only stopping when my right hand glowed green. In a heartbeat he was knocked on his backside, eyes wide as I glared down at him. "Huh all that took was one punch." I grinned, stepping away as he climbed to his feet.

"Jessie, you are suspended and will remain here at N-Tek until further notice." Forge said and I whirled around to see everyone staring at me. "Max, Steel you two search Copper Canyon for any trace of the device or Professor Mortum."

"Right away, Uncle Forge." Max said, giving me a quick grin before he raced towards the hangar with Steel.

"That's not fair!" I complained as Shock stared at me. "You can't just confine me to N-Tek. You're not my dad!"

"Maybe someone needs to be." Forge shot back and I growled, arms crossed against my chest. "Now are you going to follow orders?" He asked and I sighed, giving him a brief nod. "Good. You three are dismissed."

"Oh that's just great. Now I'm stuck here while Max Steel gets to play hero." I muttered, wandering the corridors of N-Tek with Berto and Shock. Neither guy spoke answered me and I sighed, turning my head to seem them talking amongst themsleves. "And now you're talking behind my back. Thanks."

"Actually Jessie we were talking about how to get the Connect Tek back. Do you have a plan besides picking a fight with Max?" Shock answered and I snorted, turning my attention back to the corridor.

"Jessie, why did you pick a fight with Max anyway? We're on the same side." Berto asked as I ran a hand through my hair. "Jessie, is something wrong?"

"I didn't mean to attack him I just...I was angry that he never showed up to help. Now I'm to blame for letting the Connect Tek fall into Professor Mortum's hands." I explained as I started to head for Berto's lab alone. Until he caught up with me, walking side by side.

"When did anyone say that was your fault?" Berto asked and I just shrugged, not even looking at him when he entwined his fingers with mine. "Jessie, something's still bothering you isn't it?"

"I couldn't even stop the Elementors and they're easy." I answered, getting two blank stares from my two best friends. "Okay maybe not easy exactly but even then I could beat them. What's happened to me?"

"Everyone has a slump now and then, bella. Just keep calm and...let's rock?" Berto replied and I giggled. "See? Told you that would work." He said to Shock who rolled his green eye at the genius.

"Oh very funny, wiseguy. Alright I promise to stay here, like Forge ordered, until Max Steel finds the Connect Tek. If he finds Professor Mortum though..." I trailed off with a shrug and a grin as Berto rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "I've just kidding, Berto." I laughed, tugging him towards his lab.

I just about yanked Berto through the doorway of his lab, pulling him towards his computer despite his protests. "Jessie, what's gotten into you?" Shock asked, Berto's eyes wide as I shoved him into the keyboard. He tensed as I stared back at him, lifting my hand to stroke his chin while the other grasped his shoulder.

"You interrupted our kiss before, Shock. Now I'm making up for lost time." I pointed out, leaning in to brush my lips against Berto's. Berto relaxed in moments, his arm drapping around my neck as he pulled me against his chest.

"You mean we are?" Berto answered, cupping my chin before he pulled my face towards his.

Even when Shock's green eye went wide, the Ultralink hovering at face height we ignored him. It wasn't until Berto's hand moved off my chin that I finally relaxed my grip on his shoulder, eyes widening when his hand moved further down.

"Berto, what are you...whoa!" I yelped, nearly smacking my forehead into his when I felt a sharp tug on my backside. "Wow...that was interesting." I whispered, giggling when he nuzzled my neck.

"You two are impossible. One minute you're angry the next you're making out with Berto." Shock muttered, rolling his eye with his arms crossed at his two best friends. It wasn't long until I was the one pinned against the keyboard, biting my lower lip when Berto knelt in front of me.

"N...no. Not there." I mumbled, head lolling back when he kissed my stomach. "Berto...s..stop."

Not that he would, especially when I gasped my eyes leaking Turbo energy. A pleasant shiver flowed through me starting from my toes through to my stomach as he brushed kiss after kiss across my stomach and navel.

"Guys, someone's bound to walk in on you two." Shock muttered, glancing towards the doorway. "Seriously."

Completely oblivious, I stared down at Berto just as he licked my navel. Thinking we were alone, apart from Shock of course, I let out the low moan I'd been holding back only to hear a cough coming from the doorway.

"Should I come back or..." Blair asked. "What exactly did I just walk into?"She added as Berto quickly climbed to his feet, both our cheeks burning.

"I was just checking Jessie's injuries...from fighting the Elementors." Berto answered, glancing at me as I stretched. "How do you feel now?"

"Better thanks." I quickly answered, noting the tiny smile creeping onto Blair's lips. "So can we help you with something?"

"I actually came past to check you, Jessie. Between the fight with Professor Mortum and the battle with the Elementors I haven't had to check your injuries. Despite the care Berto was giving you I am better trained." Blair explained, unable to hide a giggle when I turned completely crimson in the face.

"O...okay sure." I coughed as Berto scratched his chin, looking towards his keyboard for a moment. As she walked over I tried to hide the blush making my face an brilliant shade of red. "I'm pretty much okay except for the ache in my side." I told Blair who raised an eyebrow. "Well it kind of hurts but it'll heal like last time." I quickly added, yelping when she pushed on my side with an open palm.

"You should be resting, Jessie. Not running around N-Tek making it worse. Look I know I'm not your mom but I promised her I'd keep an eye on you in case...never mind." Blair sighed and I tilted my head to one side.

"I appreciate you, Berto and Shock taking care of me. It's just...I'm a little annoyed at Forge right now. He can't keep me confined to N-Tek." I replied and she gave me a smile, removing her hand from my side. "It wasn't my fault about the Connect Tek."

"Forge knows that, Jessie. He was worried about you getting hurt. Even Max can't take on all the Elementors at once and no, I'm not comparing you to him." Blair told me and I nodded, grateful someone else understood. "But you should take it easy...just maybe not like a few minutes ago. Or at least keep the door closed next time." She added, a laugh escaping when I coughed, Berto letting out a snort that had me laughing a few seconds later.

Sadly the laughter didn't last, an explosion rocking the building that sent everyone to their knees. "What was that?" Shock shouted as I struggled to my feet, Berto helping Blair to her feet.

"Something's seriously wrong in N-Tek. Maybe it's the Elementors again?" I suggested, shaking my head just as N-Tek's alarms rang throughout the building. "Or something worse."

"Agent Blair, Jessie. We need you at the front entrance. You're not going to believe this..." Max said and I growled as something struck the building again, making my legs ache.

"Blair, you'd better come with us. Something's not right." Berto suggested and she nodded, looking towards the doorway. "Come on, let's head to the Com Room first."

Quickly linking with me, Shock suggested changing to Strength mode and I was happy to agree. As soon as we changed I hurried ahead, keeping a close eye on both Berto and Blair as they followed. We managed to reach the Com Room just as Forge hurried out and I nearly collided with him, my eyes wide as he stared back.

"I've been looking for you four everywhere. I need you to take Agent Blair and lead her outside via the back exit. Right now Professor Mortum's attacking the base...with an army of robot zombies if you can believe it." Forge explained and I blinked, my head to one side. "I didn't want to believe it either but he's already attacked several Copper Canyon citizens, turning them into zombies like him. Right now we have the front entrance baricaded but it won't hold forever so you four need to move. I'm on my way to meet up with Kat and Jefferson, they're evacuating the base as I speak. Go now and be careful."

With a nod, Commander Forge raced towards the hangar leaving me a little shocked by the news. "That was really strange. Zombies? What George A. Romero movie did I walk into?" I muttered just as I heard a familar voice that made me flicnh. "Oh not him again."

"Jessie, we need to move now." Blair said, waking me from my daze and I quickly nodded. We didn't get far when I heard moans and I turned as the first of many zombies lurched around the corner. "Too late."

"No it's not. Get going guys, I can hold them off." I growled, unleashing a blast of Turbo energy that knocked the lead zombie into the others scattering them. "Hurry to the back exit."

"Jessie, this is crazy. You can't hold them off on your own." Berto protested and I turned my head, shaking it. "You're still not well enough to..."

"I'm being serious, Berto. If Mortum catches you and Blair you'll get your brain waves drained. No offense but neither of you can fight these zombies; I can." I shot back, slamming my fist into a zombie that got a little too close to our small group. "Now get going!" I added, looking past him and Blair for a moment.

"Jess's right, Berto. You need to get going with Blair before they overwhelm us." Shock agreed as Berto chewed his lower lip, shaking his head. "You talk some sense into him, Blair."

"We need to move, Berto. Jessie and Shock know what they're doing." She said, watching as Berto shook his head his eyes on me right now.

"I can call C.Y.T.R.O and..." Berto started to argue before I spun around, my eyes glowing with Turbo energy.

"GO!" I shouted, regretting it instantly when Berto flinched. "Please...for me okay?" I said a little quieter and he nodded, running beside Blair towards the only exit.

"That was brave of you." Shock whispered, watching as I fired a blast of Turbo energy towards the zombie horde.

"I hope so." I muttered, swallowing as another wave of zombies ripped at the baricade. With a loud crash I heard laughter and I nearly froze as another zombie slipped through the crack, grabbing for my head. I kicked it hard in the chest, sending it back towards the group already breaking through. With loud growls they tumbled to the floor and I grinned, only to take a step back as the zombies climbed to their feet. "They never get tired." I growled, punching and kicking them into the walls.

They were relentless and I was starting to tire, panting. Noticing this Shock detached, firing shots into the crowd as they moved closer and closer. But just as they reached us they paused and I blinked, gasping as they moved aside to let a tall zombie through. "Who is that?" I gasped, keeping my legs under me despite feeling like I could drop.

"I am Mortum." The tall zombie grinned, his hand reaching for my head and I flinched. I aimed my fist at his head but when I launched the punch he grabbed my hand, stopping my attack. I didn't even have time to react when he threw me into the wall, my head connecting with a loud crack.

Groaning, I lay there as he strolled over, Base mode reappearing with a faint burst of Turbo energy. Shock, seeing me barely able to sit up, flew into Mortum's face firing what Turbo energy he had left. Mortum just backhanded him, sending the Ultralink into the wall inches from my head.

"You will join me whether you chose to or not." Mortum said as he reached down, gripping my head in one hand. I let out a scream as my brain waves started to flow from me into Mortum then darkness overwhelmed me, the last sound I heard was Mortum's laughter.

**Berto's point of view.**

"Jessie!" I screamed as I heard my girlfriend screaming. The silence that followed made my heart sink, the urge to go after her so strong my legs started to move before I had a chance to think. It wasn't until I heard Agent Blair and Commander Forge calling out to me that I froze, looking around to see them waving me over. "I can't...Jessie's.." I began, swallowing before I rushed towards them, hearing the techno-zombies tearing down the baricade Jessie had been protecting.

With N-Tek under siege by Professor Mortum and his army, I told them about a safe house I had built years before in case of an emergency like this. Well, not like this but you get the idea...

"Jessie, I just left her. The zombies were getting in and I just...I ran away." I whispered, my head in my hands as I sat hunched over on the couch.

"Berto, there was nothing we could have done. She wanted to keep us safe." Agent Blair said, getting silence as an answer.

It wasn't until Max spoke that I raised my head, glaring. "You did everythng you could to..." He trailed off, staring as I climbed from the couch. Before everyone's eyes I rushed towards Max, pulling my arm back before I launched it at his face. My fist never connected with Max's face. Forge grabbing my arm before I could punch the hero.

"Berto, stop it!" Forge yelled, releasing my arm. "This is not helping."

"No one helped Jessie and now Professor Mortum...has her. He turns anyone he meets into those monsters and now Jessie's probably like those zombies now. Look just leave me alone." I growled, moving away from my friends before anyone could see the tears welling in my eyes. Moving to the back wall I reached up, pulling the graduation picture of me on the wall to the right.

As my friends watched the cupboard behind us moved to one side, revealing a hidden staircase. Instead of explaining why I headed quickly down the stairs, tears now leaking down my cheeks. By the time I reached the bottom of the staircase I couldn't hold them back any longer, sobbing as I slumped onto the bottom step. Face covered by my hands, I wept for my fallen girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Too caught up in my own misery, tears running down my cheeks and chin, I didn't even notice when someone made their way down the staircase leading into my hidden lab.

"Berto?" Blair called out and I sniffed, lifting my head to see the N-Tek agent standing beside me. "We'll find Jessie."

"I know I will...just not the way she was." I replied, tears welling. "Why are you down here anyway? If you want help stopping Mortum I can't help so ask Max." I added, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I came here to make sure you're alright." Blair answered and I raised an eyebrow at her, my head now resting on my knees. "Well maybe not alright but you know you can't just sit here doing nothing but mope."

"I'm doing nothing?! Where were you when we needed help? Where was N-Tek when Jessie and I were trying to fend off the zombies Mortum created?" I snapped so suddenly Blair's eyes went wide. "I left my girlfriend behind and now you want me to help? I can't do anything for Jessie or N-Tek so just leave me alone." I growled as more tears fell.

"Berto, that's not going to happen." Steel said, flying towards me and I snorted, hiding my face from the Ultralink. "You're being as stubborn as Jessie so just stop it."

"What part of 'leave me alone' doesn't anyone understand? No one ever listens." I grumbled, climbing to my feet with red eyes. "What do you want me to do? I don't have any idea where Mortum is so stop being..."

"Maybe not Mortum but what about Jessie? That ring you made?" Steel pointed out as I stopped speaking, looking towards the computers with a frown on my face.

"That Jessie never takes off?" I muttered, quickly rushing towards the computer keyboard. My fingers a blur I quickly searched for the ring's signal, one that was constantly being broadcast, until I heard a beep. Looking up I gave the screen a smile, a glowing green dot appearing on a map of Copper Canyon. "She's just outside the city...on a canyon overlooking it. I don't know if Mortum is there but..." I trailed off, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"We'll check it out. In the meantime keep in contact, okay? We could use all the help we can get." Max said and I turned to see him standing at the bottom of the staircase. With an eyeroll I nodded and he grinned, giving me a thumbs up as Steel linked with him.

Despite Forge's protests, Max Steel left through the front door as I started to track Jessie. It wasn't until Max Steel had re-entered the city half a day later that I found myself wondering if Shock was with Jessie. As it turns out he wasn't, the Ultralink still trapped beneath what used to be a door in N-Tek.

"Jessie, where are you?" Shock groaned, waking to find himself in total darkness. Only able to hear he tried calling out again and again, getting silence as a reply.

"Geeze, Mortum did a number on this place. I hope Shock isn't with him." Max said as he pushed through the front door. Detaching from Max, Steel scanned the building. As the blue light moved over what was left of a doorway he paused, hovering beside Max with a frown. "What is it?" Max asked as the light faded.

"There's someone here." Steel answered, floating beside his best friend. "I wonder if it's..." He stopped when they both heard a cough coming from the rubble directly in front of them.

"Help." A weak voice called out. With a quick glance at Steel, Max rushed over to find what remained of a door. After digging around for a few seconds he grinned. "Thanks." Shock coughed, shaking the dust from his body before he looked at Max then Steel.

"Can you track Jessie? She's missing." Steel asked and Shock frowned, arms crossed as he hovered at eye level. "Shock, something wrong?"

"Mortum has her doesn't he?" Shock asked and Max sighed, giving the Ultralink a tiny nod. "I knew it. I need to find her before he does something terrible."

"That's the problem. She's probably already a zombie." He answered and Steel rolled his eye, glaring at his brother before he spoke.

"Shock, Berto used Jessie's ring to track her but she needs your help. Maybe if you link with her you can change her back." Steel suggested and Shock sighed, scratching his chin for a moment.

"I can at least track her. Let's see..." He trailed off as he searched for the ring's signal. It took longer than usual for him, mostly because it had been four hours since he'd been linked, but Shock soon brightened. "There! She's near her apartment. I wonder why?"

"Maybe Jessie's still in there...somewhere." I answered, using my computer to keep in touch. "Please...bring her back safe then I can reverse what Mortum's done to her...I hope so anyway." I said, staring as Max gave the only working camera a grin. As they left I clenched my left hand, making a fist as I remembered Jessie's terrified scream.

_I should never have let her face him alone. If only I'd left C.Y.T.R.O to protect her..._

I was lost in my own thoughts, thinking about Jessie and whether she would remember her friends when I heard someone yelling. It wasn't until I looked at the screen, eyes widening that I saw my former girlfriend standing near her apartment. Her Talon Mode now black, the only color were her eyes now glowing a deep purple as she glared at her former friends.

"Oh Jessie." I whispered, watching on as Jessie raised her hand at Max Steel. "What has he done to you?"

"Max Steel, you will join Mortum or be destroyed." Jessie growled, claws replacing her fingers as she pointed at the hero. When he didn't answer she lunged at him, shrieking.

"Max, don't hurt her!" I yelled as Max Steel dodged, swinging his fist at her head. Light on her feet, Jessie attacked with her talons. They grazed Max's suit and he growled, leaping at Jessie without thinking. Striking her in the face she cried out, smacking into the pavement as I stared at the screen. "What did I just say?!" I shouted at the screen, furious as Max Steel stepped towards Jessie who shook her head. Climbing to her feet I stared as she focused her eyes on Max Steel.

"You will be destroyed for Mortum." Jessie snarled, her body glowing before Max saw a set of wings emerge from her back. "Perish, Max Steel." She laughed and I cringed at how cold her voice sounded.

"Not going to happen. Sorry, Berto but she needs to be taken down...for all our sakes." Max Steel said and I groaned as he leapt into the air, transforming into Flight Mode. "Sorry, Jessie but you need to sit down." He said and Jessie growled, launching herself at the hero who dodged.

Not even sparing his friend a backward glance, Max Steel took to the skies and Jessie followed eyes glowing purple in anger. "You will face me, Max Steel!" She shouted, speeding up as Max raced ahead.

"Please don't hurt her or I'll never forgive you, Max." I muttered, unable to tear my eyes away from the computer screen. So focused I didn't even hear or see my friends join me, eyes watching their friends and former friend fighting in the skies above the city of Copper Canyon.

"You will submit to Mortum." Jessie roared, the edges of her wings changing to blades. Without warning she aimed and Max Steel yelled as they shot at his chest and head, the blades missing by inches. "Submit, hero!" She shouted, getting ready to fire again until something flew into her face.

"Jessie, calm down! Mortum did this to you!" Shock shouted as Jessie snarled, her attention focused on her brother. Without warning he flew at her chest and she swiped at him, talons just missing the Ultralink before he linked. "I didn't want to do this! Brace yourself!" He shouted, a massive charge of Turbo energy ripping through his best friend's body.

She shrieked, ripping at Shock who refused to budge as the Turbo energy ripped through her body. "No! Go away, ultralink! I refuse to submit to your control!" She shrieked, body sparking with green Turbo energy. Gripping her head she continued to scream, eyes glowing green then purple. Concerned, Max Steel flew towards her until Steel spoke.

"No, this is for her own good. She needs to fight Mortum's control." Steel told him so Max hung back, wincing at Jessie's painful shrieks.

"Stop it!" Jessie screamed, a burst of Turbo energy throwing Shock at Max. "I will destroy you for Mortum." She shouted, flying towards Max Steel with her talons extended. Max Steel dodged, Jessie's talons barely missing his face before she spun around. Her eyes glowing green, she glared at her former friend.

"Jessie, snap out of it!" I called out, not expecting her to answer. She didn't, her eyes focused on Shock who hovered beside Max Steel. Before our eyes she lunged for the Ultralink, whose green eye widened. Just before she struck, Max Steel send another burst of Turbo energy at her and she screamed.

Aburptly she stopped screaming, gasping before she plummented towards the pavement below.

It was only Max's quick thinking that prevented Jessie from being seriously hurt, the hero catching her in his arms just in time.

"Max, is she okay?" Blair asked and I turned to see her standing beside me, one hand on my shoulder. Landing on the pavement, Max held Jessie's limp body in his arms as Shock detached weaving a little in midair.

"I don't know. Shock?" Max whispered as Shock shook himself, a pale green light now flowing over Jessie. It took nearly a minute before he answered his friends.

"Jessie's unconscious but alive. Is there somewhere safe, away from Copper Canyon, we can take her?" Shock asked, feeling a little dizzy and Max nodded. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Jessie's body and Shock sighed, linking with his best friend before they took to the air.

"Is she...really okay?" I whispered, fighting back tears. Forge glanced at Blair for a moment, one hand running through his hair before he answered.

"Jessie's going to be fine. Like Shock said she just needs to rest." Forge explained but I shook my head, unable to get the sight of Jessie screaming in pain out of my head. I stayed at that computer screen, staring at it until we all heard voices.

That made me race upstairs, finding Max Steel standing beside the couch. Now lying on her back I saw Jessie still umoving, the gentle rise and fall of her chest the only indication that she was breathing.

Without realizing it I was now standing beside her, eyes focused on the helmet covering her face. I jumped back, nearly plowing into Forge who caught my failing arms as Shock detached from Jesse's chest giving me a quick smirk. "Calm down, Berto. I'll remove her helmet. Just give me a sec." He said as I coughed, cheeks slightly red from my mistep. Once I saw Jessie's face, long brown hair curled around her chin I relaxed, moving to her side just in time to hear a faint groan emerge from her lips.

For a while I forgot we were not alone, my attention now focused on Jessie and Jessie alone. Choosing to remain at her side, I sat on the other end of the couch settling in for a long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

"Berto, you're not planning on staying here all night are you?" Shock asked and I turned my head, giving the Ultralink a nod. "You do know it could be hours, even a full day before Jessie wakes up?"

"I don't care. Jessie's my girlfriend and I'm going to sit here until she wakes up...for the whole night if it comes down to that." I answered, leaning back against the couch.

"Well I'm going to help Max and Steel. You're welcome to join us when you feel like it." Shock replied, floating towards the staircase. Once he was out of earshot I sighed, looking down at Jessie who lay under a blanket Blair had pulled from the closet.

_I don't want to leave you...not after what happened back at N-Tek. This time I'm not leaving this spot._

**Hours later...**

"Huh, so much for staying awake." Shock commented, unable to hide a grin as he poked Berto's shoulder. "Berto, hellooo!" He called out but Berto just snorted, resting his head on the back of the couch with his mouth slightly open.

"Give Berto a break, Shock. He has been keeping an eye on Jessie for...about twelve hours now." Forge pointed out, standing on the top step of the staircase. "Besides we did try to budge him from that couch and he refused to move."

"I think Jessie's stubborness is catching." Max said, emerging from the lab and Shock narrowed his eye. "What? Everyone knows it's true."

"Yeah maybe. Any news about Mortum and his whereabouts?" Shock answered and Steel shook his head.

"I...know where...he is." A faint voice answered and they all turned to see a set of brown eyes watching them. "He's...outside Copper Canyon." I whispered, eyes half-closed as I raised my head. "I'll show you where."

It wasn't until I tried to climb from the couch that I fell to my knees, my legs not strong enough to support me. Luckily, Max moved quick enough to catch me and I leant against his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Jess. You've been unconscious for hours." Shock said as I raised a palm to my forehead, groaning a little. "Set her on the couch, Max." He suggested and Max grinned, helping sit back on the couch. It wasn't until I felt someone lean against me that I turned my head to find Berto lying beside me, eyes shut tight.

"Where...are we?" I asked, rubbing at my aching forehead as Shock linked with me. "Something's...not right about this."

"Jessie, we're in a Martinez-built safehouse a safe distance away from Copper Canyon. You need to rest, you've been under Professor Mortum's control." Blair said and I raised my eyebrows, trying to understand why she was talking about. "The last time we saw you you were fighting the robot zombies, the people Mortum changed." She added and I groaned, my head throbbing when I shook it.

"I messed up again didn't I?" I whispered, leaning back against the couch cushions. "Figures."

"Jessie, don't say that okay? You gave everyone time to escape N-Tek. If you hadn't we'd all be changed like those poor people." Shock answered, detaching once he absorbed some of my excess Turbo energy. "Now we need you to give us Mortum's location."

This time I took a deep breath, pushing myself off the couch. "You two will never find Mortum without my help. No arguments, guys." I added, taking a shaky step towards the nearest door. Max moved to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to steady and I gave him a tiny nod. Weaker than I thought I struggled to just cross the room under my own power.

"Where can we find him?" Steel asked and after taking a deep, shaky breath I pointed towards the window. "He's in Copper Canyon still?"

"On a cliff overlooking the canyon. I can show you exactly where if you follow me." I answered, stumbling as soon as Max took his arm off my shoulder. "Whoa...dizzy."

"Jessie, you need to stay here." Forge advised but I hurriedly shook my head. More determined than ever I struggled to reach the door, gripping the doorknob as I let out a breath.

"Like I said you need me to reach him. You don't know what Mortum's planning do you?" I asked, coughing as I fought to stay upright. "He's going to change everyone into a zombie like him, the whole planet. I can't sit back and let that happen."

"Jess, you heard Forge. You're weak from Mortum's control." Shock said and I sighed, turning my head to stare at him. "Hey I'm just trying to help you." He muttered and I gave him a tiny nod.

"I know that, Shock. Link with me and we'll head out to find him." I answered and he sighed, linking with me despite his objections. "Max, I need you and Steel to follow us. If we can sneak up on him maybe we have a chance." I asked, shaking a little from the effort of keeping my feet under me.

It wasn't until I turned back, intending to open the door when the strength left my legs. I would have ended up on my face if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped themselves around my waist. With a groan I lifted my head to find C.Y.T.R.O staring back at me. "You are injured. Why not stay behind and left Max Steel fight Mortum?" He asked and I shook my head at him, knowing I was being stubborn but not wanting to admit it.

"Maybe because Mortum was the one who forced me to attack my friends? I need to do this even if I can't fight him directly." I whispered, closing my eyes for a moment at the headache growing between my eyes. "You are welcome to fight alongside us if you want but I won't force you, C.Y.T.R.O." I told him and he nodded, cradling me in his arms. I should have been embarrassed being carried like that but the pain in my head and my aching body left me pretty much helpless.

"I'll get the door, guys." Max Steel offered, crossing the room before he turned the doorknob. "We'll be careful, Uncle Ferrus." He promised and Forge just sighed, running a hand through his greying hair.

"Just be careful. If something happens to you I don't know what we'll do." He replied and Max Steel just nodded as I gave the commander a thumbs up. Leaving via the now open doorway, ducking his head in the process, I watched as C.Y.T.R.O carefully carried me outside before he shot into the sky making me clutch his arm tight.

"A little warning next time would have been nice, C.Y.T.R.O!" I shouted, coughing and Max Steel laughed. I turned my head slightly, glaring at him until it dawned on me that he couldn't see my face. "Just be quiet." I grumbled, holding on tighter to C.Y.T.R.O's arm as he flew us towards Mortum's last known location.

Speeding up we soon saw a horde of techno-zombies standing around, their moans amplified. "Down there." I said, pointing as Mortum emerged stepping towards the edge of cliff. "Oh no." I groaned, seeing the form of a scorpion he'd taken with a skull face on his chest. But as we watched I saw the top of his head glow as he absorbed more brain waves. Watching I soon discovered something and I smiled, even if the headache I felt sent a wave of nausea through my stomach and throat.

"Jessie, you need to rest. Your body can't take much more stress." Shock warned me when I swallowed, trying to ignore the pain in the pit of my stomach.

"I know. I have to let Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O handle him...even if it feels like I'm running away." I whispered as C.Y.T.R.O fly a short distance away, setting me down where I nearly fell. "Just give me a minute. That...glowing spot on his chest...it's his weak spot. If we can make it overload...he's done for." I muttered, seeing spots for a few seconds.

"I will keep Mortum distracted while Max Steel aims for his Connect Tek." C.Y.T.R.O said as my helmet disappeared, giving me a few moments to catch my breath. "You will stay here." He added, taking to the sky again before I could protest.

"C.Y.T.R.O's right, Jessie. Stay here and let us handle Mortum." Max Steel said, flying away before I could react. Sighing I lowered myself to the ground, groaning a little. Hearing me groan, rubbing my stomach Shock detached hovering in front of me.

"Jessie, take it easy. As soon as we get back I'm getting Blair to check you over. No matter what you say." He added when I frowned at him, absent-mindly rubbing my aching stomach as I watched Mortum from a distance. "Jess, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, whatever you say." I muttered, eyes on Mortum as he spun around. "I hope they can stop him otherwise the world's done for."

Giving me a light pat on the shoulder, Shock hovered beside me as we watched three of my friends face down our worse enemy yet.

"So you've come all this way to save the world, instead of running away with your tail between your legs? How foolish." Mortum laughed as Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O stood before him and his horde. "Dispose of these so-called heroes and bring me what's left." He said, turning back to the device set in front of him.

Moaning unison the zombies advanced attacking without hesitation, knocked by instantly by blasts of Turbo energy as Max used Steel as a conduit. Taking the lead C.Y.T.R.O aimed his hands at Mortum, blasting the villain while his back was turned but all it did was make Mortum angry.

He whirled around, the extra legs that emerged from his back launching themselves at C.Y.T.R.O who dodged before he started to fire on Mortum again. Distracted the villain didn't notice until Max Steel launched a wave of Turbo energy at him, knocking both the horde and the villain off their feet. Growling, Mortum climbed to his feet in time to shield his device.

"You will not stop me! This planet will be unified." Mortum shouted, taking aim at Max Steel only for C.Y.T.R.O to take the full force of the blast. Knocked off his feet the robot shook his head, dazed and Max Steel turned to get a second blast. Clipping him in the chest it threw Max Steel into C.Y.T.R.O stunning both heroes. Advancing on my friends I saw Mortum's arms reach out, grabbing Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O before they had a chance to escape.

Hands clenching and unclenching I climbed a little unsteady to my feet before I took a step towards the edge of the cliff only to have Shock place his hands on my shoulders. "No, Jessie. You're too weak to fight him." Shock told me but I shook him off, eyes on my friends as they struggled in Mortum's grip.

"I have to help them or Copper Canyon, the world's lost." I told him, ignoring the ache in my stomach and he sighed. Linking with me I felt my helmet reappear before Shock changed to Jet Mode. "Thanks, brother." I whispered, hearing a snort in my head before I launched myself off the cliff.

"You have failed this city, Max Steel. How does it feel to know the world is now under my control?" Mortum taunted, rearing back with a yell as I flew into his back. Whirling around he growled once he saw me hovering now, one hand pressed against my stomach. "The foolish girl returns. Too bad you refused to stay on my side. I guess you'll perish before your friends' very eyes." He laughed as my body started to glow and he chuckled. "You cannot harm me, girl. The Connect-Tek allows me to reconstruct my body at will." He pointed out and I grinned, aiming for the device sitting on the edge of the cliff.

I fired and Mortum shot forward, trying to block it. He succeeded only to hear me laughing as I took careful aim and his eyes widened once he realized just where I was aiming. "Bye, Mortum." I laughed, firing at the glow in his chest. It lit up, bathing us in a blue light as Mortum screamed getting louder as his body started to tear itself apart. Before our eyes his body ripped apart and I breathed a relieved sigh as he stopped screaming aburptly, shattering into an untold pile of metal.

I was still laughing when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O standing behind him, the former making his helmet disappear. "Jessie, are you okay?" Max asked and I gave him a shaky thumbs up just as the ground rose up to meet me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jessie? Jessie, can you hear me?" Berto's voice whispered as I struggled back to consciousness.

Eyes fluttering open I saw my boyfriend kneeling beside me, his palm pressed to my forehead. "What...happened to me this time?" I groaned, lifting my head.

"Oh I don't know. You took down Mortum even though I told you to let Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O handle him. That and you were already injured from being under his control." Shock pointed out, hovering beside the couch and I groaned. Closing my eyes against the wave of nausea flowing through my stomach, I could feel Berto stroking my forehead.

"Until you're well enough to travel you are staying here." Blair informed me, moving towards my makeshift bed when I groaned again. "No arguments, Jessie."

"Yeah okay. For once I'll stay here. Not feeling so good now that you mention it." I mumbled, feeling the room grow dark as Berto touched my forehead with his fingertips.

Sunlight shining through the windows woke me, my eyes fluttering open to find the room quiet. It wasn't until I felt someone's hand resting on my cheek that I moved my head to find Berto and Shock looking down at me. "Hey there." Shock said and I gave them both a weak smile, head aching as I struggled to sit.

"Just rest a little longer. Forge and the others will be back soon with our ride." Berto said, gently pushing at my shoulders until I lay back. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel sick anymore so I guess that's a plus." I answered, resting my head on something soft. "What have I missed?"

"Besides you kicking Mortum's rear? Well everyone who became a techno-zombies' back to normal and N-Tek's helping the cleanup in Copper Canyon. Other than that...nothing much." Berto answered and I gave him a tiny smile when he sat beside me.

"That's a relief." I muttered, watching with interest as he leant over me. "Hello again." I whispered, feeling his lips brush my forehead.

"Berto, maybe you should hold off the romance until after Jessie's recovered." Shock suggested and Berto lifted his head, cheeks red.

"I wasn't going...I didn't...Shock!" He yelled as I giggled. Red faced, Berto sat back as I lay there. "Don't you start." He muttered as I closed my eyes, a tiny smile curling my lips.

"Wasn't trying to hermoso. So when are we heading back to Copper Canyon? I could do with a rest in my own bed." I asked, feeling a blanket pulled over me.

"We kind of made a promise to Blair that you would come and get checked out in the Medical Bay. Just in case you have an injuries we don't know about yet." Shock explained and I opened my eyes, staring at both my best friend and boyfriend as they stared back.

"Aww I wanted to sleep in my own room tonight. Figures I wouldn't get my way even after helping take out Mortum." I complained and Berto chuckled, leaning over to press his lips against my forehead.

"Jess, you took on Mortum when you weren't well enough to be standing. Besides you know how Commander Forge and Blair worry about you. Just do this one thing without being a pain." Shock explained as I shifted slightly to one side, giving Berto enough room to lay beside me. Despite the one-eye stare Shock gave him Berto drapped an arm around my waist, giving my right ear a flick with his tongue. That sent a very pleasant shiver down my spine especially when Berto nuzzled the base of my neck next with his nose. Completely ignoring the Ultralink with his arms crossed hovering inches from our heads.

"Maybe I should examine you instead. I think I'm doing a good job." Berto suggested and I turned my head slightly, my eyes locking with his before he leant in to kiss me.

Just as our lips met and Berto's grip on me tightened we both heard a cough. Standing on the top of the flight of stairs Blair held a clipboard, looking at us with her left eyebrow raised. "I think I should be the one to examine her, Berto. After all I am the qualified field medic." She pointed out, crossing the room as Berto climbed from the couch with cheeks slightly red.

"Yeah, Berto. Let a professional handle Jessie's medical needs." Shock teased and Berto lifted his head, glaring at the Ultralink who just laughed as I sat.

"Now I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them as truthfully as you can. Ready?" Blair said, kneeling beside me and I nodded as I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Glancing at the clipboard in her hand, Blair looked up as I rubbed at my eyes. "Do you feel nauseous in anyway?"

"No. I did the first time I woke up after Mortum but I feel better." I replied and she gave me a tiny smile.

"Any headaches or body aches?" Blair asked and I paused, thinking about it for a moment. Then I shook my head fighting off the sudden tiredness. "That's good to know."

"Anything else? I feel pretty good for someone who went one-on-one with a maniac." I commented and Shock just snorted, giving me a grin which I returned. Distracted I didn't see Berto and Blair both frown.

"There's one other thing I need to ask. I want you to be as truthful as possible." Blair said and I frowned slightly, feeling Berto's hand on my shoulder "I know Mortum was in your head so there might be some lasting psychological damage and..." She stopped speaking the moment my eyes glowed green.

"Nothing bad happened when I was under his control and he's gone now so stop bringing that up!" I shouted, making Blair flinch which caused her to drop her clipboard. Once I realized what I did I took a deep shaking breath, trying to retrieve it for her. "S..sorry. I'm just a little tired from the battle and everything."

"Jessie, I know you feel bad about what happened. What Mortum made you do to your friends." Berto said and I turned my head, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't start with me. You weren't there, he didn't take over your mind and force you to turn on those you care about. I said I wasn't going to let anyone take over my mind after Makino but I let it happen again. How can I be a hero if I become the villian?" I whispered, my hands clutching the edge of the couch hard enough to leave marks in the upholstery.

"Jessie, is that what this is about? Why you tried to take on Mortum all on your own?" Shock asked and I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat and the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Hey you protected us from his control and sacrificed yourself when he tried to get us." Berto pointed out, his arm now wrapped around my shoulders. "What else could you have done to protect us?"

"Not let myself get taken in the first place?" I whispered knowing how stupid that sounded as I rested my hands in my lap, tears welling. "I know I couldn't stop him after facing all of those poor people he transformed but I had to do something. Not stand back and let him hurt you or Shock or anyone."

"Jessie, you need to get some rest. Spend a few days just taking a break from saving the world. Doctor's orders, Jessie." Blair interrupted and I sighed, wiping away tears before I gave her a tiny nod. "Until Forge...sorry Commander Forge gets back I suggest you get some sleep."

"I still don't feel the best." I admitted, fighting off a yawn.

I lay back with Berto's help, not that I really needed it, before he covered me with the blanket. Leaving just my head uncovered he leant in to kiss my forehead but I turned my head, making him kiss my cheek instead. Berto glanced over at Blair who clutched her clipboard against her chest, giving him a nod.

"I'll get in touch with Forge and check how long he and N-Tek will be. Wait here." Blair said, crossing the room to the stairs that led into the computer room. As she headed down the stairs Berto looked at me as I sniffed, tears running down my cheeks to pool on the hardwood floor.

"Perfect so I'm off-duty huh? Bet that still means I have to go to school." I complained, pulling a hand from under the blanket to wipe at my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you can take one day off. Besides Max and Steel can bring you your homework." Shock commented and I groaned, shaking my head at the Ultralink who looked at Berto for a moment as I closed my eyes. "What did I say wrong?" He asked, a question mark appearing on his face when Berto sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't mention work, Shock. I hope it doesn't take too long to get a lift back." Berto answered and Shock shrugged, looking down only to see me sitting. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" He asked and I shook my head, making an attempt to climb from the bed.

"Uh uh. You are not going anywhere until Commander Forge gets back, Jess. You're still hurt." Berto pointed out placing his open palm against my shoulder when I tried to rise. Narrowing my eyes at my boyfriend I crossed my arms staring at the blanket and he fought off a laugh as I chewed my lip. "Even pulling that face won't make me budge. Just relax and take it easy, okay?"

I spent the next few minutes pouting, silently wondering why I was so upset.

_Maybe because as much as I hate to admit it they're right? I'm barely able to stay awake let alone travel by to Copper Canyon. Maybe taking a few days off won't be so bad if I get to spend time with Shock and Berto._

Commander Forge returned a short time later, travelling back to our safehouse via one of the Jump Jets. "Time to go." He announced, watching curiously as I climbed from the couch. Immediately Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I let out a shaky breath stumbling a little as he led me towards Forge.

"Just take it slow, okay? We'll be home before you know it." Shock said as he hovered beside me and I coughed, letting Berto support me as we walked out the open front door. I made it the short distance to the Jump Jet but the walk up the ramp took the breath from me leaving me shaking so Berto helped me into a seat.

Silently Blair and Forge followed, the latter closing the door before they joined us. "Jessie, try and get some sleep. You're not looking so good." Shock advised as Berto wrapped a blanket around me. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as I fought to keep my eyes open. But as the Jump Jet lifted off, piloted by Jefferson, my vision grew dark and I soon closed my eyes as Berto gently tugged me into his arms.

**Berto's point of view:**

Now standing beside Jessie as she lay on one of the Medical Bay's beds, I covered her with a blanket keeping just her head uncovered.

"Do you think she's really asleep?" I whispered, chuckling when I heard a snort.

"I'm guessing yes to that, Martinez." Shock muttered, grinning as his partner rolled onto her right side without waking. "She's kind of sweet when she's asleep. Never noticed that before."

"Yeah she definitely is." I answered, brushing a kiss against my girlfriend's forehead. "We should let her sleep in peace." I suggested and Shock nodded, unable to resist giving Jessie's arm a poke. She didn't stir and he grinned following me into the hallway of N-Tek.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's only been a day since Mortum transformed the city into techno-zombies and everyone seems to forgotten about it." Shock said, hovering beside Berto as the scientist worked.

"Maybe because they don't even remember being changed into those zombies." Berto answered, setting down his wrench on the table beside him. "I wonder where Jessie is right now?"

"Probably getting something to eat or maybe sitting depressed in the Medical Bay." Shock answered and Berto sighed, looking towards the doorway for a moment.

"I tried to get Jessie to leave the room but she wouldn't budge. I hope she's alright." Berto replied, wiping the grease from his hands with a cloth. Dropping it on the table he started for the door only to see someone walking past the doorway. "Hey there she is now."

"Come on, let's follow her and see where's she heading." Shock suggested, hurrying towards the door and with a quick grin Berto followed.

I was nearing the door to the cafeteria when I heard footsteps and I turned with a frown to find Berto and Shock behind me. "Hey." I muttered, about to turn back around until I felt Berto's hand on my left shoulder.

"Jess, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since...well over a day ago." Berto asked, raising an eyebrow when I shrugged him off. "Bella, you know we want to help you." He added as I ran a hand through my hair, chocolate eyes moving from Berto to Shock and back.

"Can you blame me? I was fighting Mortum and his army a day ago and I'm still tired." I answered, looking back towards the cafeteria. "Now if you don't have anything else to do except bug me I'm going to grab lunch." I told them as I started walking again only to have Berto and Shock follow at my heels.

Rolling my eyes at them both I decided to just ignore them though it was kind of hard not to when Berto kept glancing at me, giving me that same puppy-dog eyes look that drew me to him in the first place. After a few minutes passed I felt his hand 'accidently' brush my own and I gave up pushing him away, secretly liking the way his hand curled around mine when I didn't react.

Hand in hand we walked despite Shock's eye roll and once I wandered through the doorway with Berto very close to me I stopped, causing Berto to bump into my back.

"Jessie, is something wrong?" Berto asked as I swallowed and he watched on as I coughed, rubbing at my throat. "Jess, talk to us." He insisted and I turned my head, horrified to find myself silently crying.

"I'm an awful person aren't I?" I asked, my tears warm as they flowed down my cheeks. Getting two blank stares I sniffed, wiping at my eyes which did nothing to stop the tears. "I made you two think I hated you."

"Jessie, it's going to alright." Shock said as Berto tugged me into his arms, rubbing the top of my head as I buried my face in his shirt. "We know what you went through under Mortum's control." He added hearing me sniffing.

"You don't understand. He forced me to hurt my friends and I promised I'd never let that happen again. Why do I keep messing up?" I asked, my shoulders shaking with each sob. "I want to keep you both safe."

"Jessie, you do that all the time." Berto replied and I raised my head, tears still leaking from my eyes. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, bella."

"I know but..." I trailed off when he hugged me his fingers running through my hair and I relaxed, gripping his back as I sobbed into his shirt. Once Berto and Shock both managed to calm me, at least enough to stop my tears, Berto walked me towards an empty table. One of many with most if not all of N-Tek helping Copper Canyon rebuild and relocate its citizens after Mortum's takeover. I sat a little heavily in a chair and with a backwards glance Berto headed over to grab a tray leaving me with my brother to keep my company.

"Jess, are you feeling any better?" Shock asked and I just shrugged, my hands resting on the table. "That really doesn't answer the question." He sighed and I snorted, lowering my head until it was resting on my hands.

"Really just feel like getting lunch then going back to lie on my bed. My own bed back in my own apartment." I replied after a pause, looking over at Berto who gave me a tiny smile when he noticed me watching him. I barely raised my hand and he frowned slightly returning a few minutes later to find me staring at the table, not even looking up when he sat the tray inches from my face.

"Jessie, you can talk to us about anything." Berto offered as he watched me take a can of soda from the tray. I didn't answer until I took a sip before my eyes focused on his face and he sighed seeing the dark circles under my eyes. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" He asked, sitting opposite me.

"Not since...well, Mortum. Or the thing that used to be the professor anyway. But that's just one night of lost sleep. Not too bad after what we all went through." I answered, reaching for a cheeseburger only to feel Berto's hand reach out and grasp mine. He gave it a squeeze and even though I knew he was trying to comfort me something made me growl and he released my hand to see my eyes glowing. "I really don't need you or anyone thinking I'm a soft touch." I snapped and Berto flinched as I glared at him.

"Jess, we're trying to help you." Shock insisted as Berto glanced down at his hand, staring at his fingerless gloves before he raised his head. When I saw his eyes narrowed at me I blinked, shaken as he stood over me.

"All we're trying to do is help you but you just throw that back in our faces. You've been doing that since Mortum brainwashed you and when we try to get you to open up you just snap at us. Come on, Shock. Jessie doesn't need or want our help." Berto muttered, leaving Shock and I both wide-eyed. After raising himself from the table Berto turned to walk away and I reached out, grasping his shoulder but for once he shrugged me off.

As he walked away I could feel something on my cheek and I wiped my face to find myself crying. Frustrated at the attitude of my boyfriend I shoved the tray away, flinching as it slid from the table and onto the floor. Hearing the noise Berto spun around just in time to catch a glimpse of me before I raced past him into the corridor, my features a blur as I tapped into my own Turbo speed.

Not even looking where I was going, tears streaming from my eyes, I saw someone in one of N-Tek's labcoats. I just managed to stop myself from slamming into them pulling up at the very last second and as I sniffed, eyesight blurred by my tears I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jessie, what happened?" A woman asked and once I cleared my eyes I saw Blair standing in front of me, her eyes searching my face. Without answering I buried my face in her shirt, sobbing and after a moment she wrapped her arms around me.

I couldn't really remember how we ended up in the Medical bay though after lying on one of the beds it made me realize just how exhausted I was. Even as she walked towards the cupboard, mentioning something about getting me some tissues, I found the urge to just curl up too hard to ignore.

Blair had only looked away for less than a minute but by the time she turned around, box in hand, she found Jessie fast asleep. Walking over she set the box down beside her and with a tiny smile on her lips she reached over, gently stroking Jessie's hair.

"I wonder what Claire would do if she found you like this." Blair whispered and Jessie sighed, one hand now resting under her head. "You look like them both."

"Blair, did you happen to see Jessie anywh...oh." Shock asked, hovering just inside the doorway. He hovered there until Blair waved him over and he grinned, quickly moving to Jessie's side. "Jess' really upset right now but when Berto tried to calm her she just...snapped at him."

"Jessie just needs some time alone. She'll talk to you two when she feels up to it." Blair explained, gazing down at her best friend's daughter.

"I know but she never yells like that, especially not at Berto. Believe me I've seen the way those two act towards each other when they think no one's around." Shock replied, shaking himself and Blair giggled at the face he pulled. "But I guess he makes her happy so it's not all bad."

"Claire and Henry were the same way. Though finding a moment alone doesn't work at N-Tek." Blair answered as Jessie sighed, stretching on the bed. "Not that they didn't try." She added with a tiny smile and Shock rolled his eye.

"Huh now I understand where Jessie gets that from. Not sure who I can blame for Berto though." Shock replied and Blair giggled, Shock soon joining in with a laugh. Only to both freeze when they heard footsteps and as they turned around in unison a red-cheeked Berto greeted them, fiddling with his fingerless gloves.

"Did Jessie come past here? I need to talk to her." He asked and Blair stepped back so the scientist could see his girlfriend lying on the bed beside her. With a grateful smile he moved to her side to hear her snort and he clamped a hand over his mouth, worried he'd burst out laughing and wake her.

"That's kind of her thing." Shock explained as Blair tried very hard to hide a smile of her own. "It just means she's sound asleep. Maybe we should leave those two alone...for a few minutes anyway." Shock whispered and Blair nodded, following the Ultralink out the door as Berto reached over. Gently he stroked Jessie's hair and she sighed, her hand slipping up and under her head.

Once Berto was sure Shock and Blair had left, at least for a little while, he leant in close enough to brush a kiss against Jessie's forehead. "I didn't mean to upset you, well anymore than you were. Sometimes I don't know what to say to help you when you're hurting and it makes me feel..." Berto trailed off with a sigh, chewing his lower lip as he searched for the right word.

Distracted, Berto didn't notice when I cracked open my eyes to find him standing beside me. My mind still a little foggy I waited for Berto to realize I was awake, more or less. Instead of looking at me he looked towards the table near my bed.

"Angry but not at you, Jess. I want to help but when you get angry at me I can't help but think that maybe it's my fault you're upset." Berto whispered, his voice cracking slightly and that woke me fast. Reaching over I grasped his hand in mine and Berto's head jerked as I gave his hand a squeeze, finally getting his attention. "Jessie?"

"Berto, I'm really sorry." I whispered, sitting up before I gave the bed a pat. Swallowing, Berto sat beside me once I made room for him. "This isn't your fault. I wanted to protect you and Shock, not to mention Blair from Mortum and I made the worst decision to face him alone. Don't for one minute think I blame you for that." I explained and Berto tried to nod but I saw, just for a moment, his shoulders quivering.

Unable to think up a good reason for it I cupped his chin before I leant in intending to kiss his cheek but at the very last second Berto turned his head towards me and the cheek kiss ended up being a kiss on the lips instead.

Which after the initial surprise became a much longer kiss and then an open-mouthed one, ending with Berto pushing me onto my back. His arms slipping under me he gave me a grin then he lowered his mouth and I groaned, arching my back as he kissed my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm not sure leaving those two alone was the best idea." Shock muttered, floating a few feet from the doorway of the Medical Bay. "Actually I'm positive that was a serious mistake."

"Shock, they're smart enough not to do anything they shouldn't." Blair answered getting a very large green eye in her face for her trouble. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well the last time they were left alone, in Berto's lab of all places..." He moved over to Blair and after giving her the short version the scientist blinked, eyes widening before she hurried towards the Medical Bay with the Ultralink following with an eyeroll.

As Blair approached the doorway she sighed, hearing someone breathing pretty hard. Once she stepped inside she found, to her amusement, Berto minus his labcoat which had been tossed onto the floor. Right now the genius had his mouth on mine, one of my arm's wrapped securly around his neck while the other had drifted under his shirt. Not even aware, as far as Blair could tell, Berto lowered his mouth towards the base of my throat lightly kissing the bare skin and as he worked his way lower I started to slide his shirt up exposing his slightly darker skin tone.

Shaking her head, Blair coughed to get our attention. When that didn't even register with us she tried knocking and that caused me to raise my head, blinking to find Blair standing there. Judging from the slight red of her cheeks she had been there long enough to see us making out and I coughed, making Berto lift his head to stare at me. Suddenly self-conscious I moved my head towards the door and when he checked Berto's eyes widened.

"Oh...didn't see you there." I muttered as Berto carefully climbed off of me and then the bed, pulling his shirt down to cover his stomach before he knelt to retrieve his lab coat. "Hi."

"I guess I owe Shock an apology. Can I talk to you both for a minute?" Blair asked and Berto, in the process of slipping his coat back on stared as she stepped our way. "I'm not going to yell at you like Forge would." She added and Berto nodded, sitting beside me as I sat.

After looking at me and then Berto, Blair smiled and I let out a breath knowing exactly what the lecture was about. "No offense, Blair but mom already gave me 'the talk'...I'm pretty sure anyway." I said and at my side Berto coughed into his hand, his cheeks and most of his face bright red. "You're the genius so you know what I'm talking about." I added, playfully poking him in the stomach.

"That's not exactly why I'm here, Jessie. I know you two are pretty careful, according to Shock anyway, but I want to be one hundred percent positive. So for this point on I think that this is the best idea." Blair said, walking over to a nearby cupboard. Completely at a loss Berto and I glanced at each other before we stared at Blair who opened the cupboard door, removing a box from it before she closed the door. Once she returned I leant forward to see what the small box sitting in her hands was before I blinked, blushing furiously as Berto raised an eyebrow at me. "Jessie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Blair sighed and that just caused me to bury my face in my hands as Berto burst out laughing, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"You are seriously not helping, Berto." I mumbled from beneath my hands but he just shrugged once his laughter quietened. "Blair, do I seriously to go on birth control?"

"Yes unless you two think you can control your hormones." Blair replied and Berto opened his mouth only to have Blair shake her head at him, instantly shutting the genius up though I lifted my head in time to catch the smile on her lips. "Look I know it sounds a little much but there's always a chance you might not have a condom handy when you both decide to make love again."

"She does make a good point, bella." Berto answered and I sighed, both eyebrows narrowed at him. "I'm not taking anyone's side but it's a good idea." He added and I lowered my eyebrows, reaching over to take the box from Blair.

"Yeah I suppose so. I guess we have been getting a little carried away lately." I began and Shock coughed from somewhere near the doorway. "Alright we've been making out any time we're alone. Are you happy?" I agreed and Shock just grinned at me, adding to my continued embarrassment.

"It's just for safety's sake and besides I want to make sure my best friend's daughter is well taken care of." Blair insisted, trying very hard not to laugh as I stared at the box. "Just follow the instructions and you'll be fine. Oh and you're not off the hook either, Berto. I have something for you as well." She said, slipping her hand into her pocket. When I saw the packet of condoms she retrieved and Berto's eyes widen that set me off, bursting into a fit of giggles that ended in a hiccup.

"Well that was a little weird." Shock said once Blair left us though not before telling us to meet in the Command room. "What was Blair talking about?"

"That is not a question I'm going to answer. You should ask Blair instead since she's the scientist." I replied, climbing from the table. "Now I'm going to head back to my apartment so does anyone want to join me?"

"I'm in." Berto answered as he jumped down and I grinned when his fingers wrapped around mine. Immediately, Shock rolled his eye at us and I shook my head at him. "Shock, relax okay? I'm just taking Jessie home, maybe ordering takeout and nothing else."

"What no snuggling on the couch...or the bed?" I teased and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I was just joking about the bed. The couch does sound pretty cool though."

"Geeze no wonder Blair gave you two birth control." Shock muttered and I giggled as Berto coughed though he did have the very hint of a smile on his lips. "Come on you two." He added with a eyeroll as he flew towards the doorway. With a smile Berto gently tugged me after the Ultralink and I followed, wondering when I would have to return to Copper Canyon High School.

The next day as it turned out and I groaned, burying my head under a blanket as Berto sat beside me on my bed. "Jess, time to wake up." Shock called, Berto lifted the blanket and I narrowed my eyes. Being half asleep the glare didn't really work and Berto just grinned back at me.

"You're a pain you know that right, Shock?" I complained, sitting and Berto just laughed. Giving my cheek a kiss he watched as my cheeks reddened. "You are not making this any better." I muttered though I did manage a tiny smile when he stroked my cheek. "So time for school I guess. But first a shower then breakfast." I told them, jumping off the bed. Once I had my back turned, my focus on walking to the bathroom, Shock noticed Berto with his head tilted to the right.

"What exactly are you staring at?" He asked finally noticing just where Berto's eyes were focused and he shook his head, arms crossed. "I'll say it again; no wonder Blair gave you both a lecture."

Hearing that I turned slightly, giving Berto a quick grin before I disappeared into the open doorway. Not missing a beat Berto followed, nearly slamming the door in Shock's face.

I had just reached the shower when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and I giggled, feeling a warm pair of lips press against the base of my neck. "Took you long enough." I told him and he turned me around, gently pushing me against the back of the shower wall.

"I had to lock Shock out, bella. That took a few seconds." Berto answered, leaning in and I gasped as he nipped my throat. "Now was that an invitation?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow before I grinned, lightly kissing his cheek.

"You thought right, Martinez." I told him, giggling when he nuzzled my throat. "You really are a genius."

Lifting his head Berto gave me a tiny smirk only to pause when we both heard what sounded like an alarm from the other side of the door. Concerned, Berto unwrapped his arms from me and as we both headed towards the door I began to wonder what the problem was.

"Is it N-Tek?" I whispered, Berto carefully opening the door to find Shock hovering there. "What's wrong?" I asked Shock who turned towards the wall, a hologram appearing.

"There you three are. I need you back at N-Tek." Forge told us and I sighed, looking back at Berto who shrugged. "Is something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head, knowing I'd probably miss school today as well as my shower.

"On our way, chief." Berto told him though as soon as the hologram ended he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Right after we finish that kiss." He grinned and I smiled back, leaning in only to have Shock put his arms out pushing us apart.

"Forge wanted us there now. You two don't have time for that." Shock said, keeping us separated until I growled at the Ultralink. "Not even remotely scary, Jess."

"You are a pain in the rear, Shock. Have I ever told you that?" I complained before he linked with me. "Let's rock, Flight!" I yelled and Berto hurriedly stepped back as a familiar green glow covered me, changing us. "Need a lift?" I asked Berto, who laughed moving towards the window leading towards the roof. Once he opened it he moved back to my side, wrapping his arms securily around my waist.

"From you? Anytime." Berto answered and I grinned from under my helmet, lifting myself into the air.

Along the way back to N-Tek I thought I heard someone calling my name and I glanced down at the city below, noting how loud it was.

"I normally hate how loud Copper Canyon gets but after Mortum it's kind of refreshing to see so many people wandering around." I commented as I flew through the air, dodging traffic with ease. "I never really appreciated it."

"Yeah it is nice to see people going about their lives without Mortum to mess it up. Can't believe he's gone...wish I could say the same about the other villains." Shock agreed and that brought a frown to my face.

"Cheer up. At least Dredd keeps things interesting around here." Shock pointed out and Berto gave my waist a squeeze, lightening my mood a little.

"You're not the one getting smacked in the face by the megalomaniac." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the sky for any sign of trouble. Thankfully nothing happened which just left me wondering why Forge wanted us here so quickly. The moment I landed Berto released his grip and after changing back to my Base suit we ran for the Command room.

"I win!" Shock laughed and I rolled my eyes, stepping through the doorway at the same time as Berto.

"So you finally showed up?" Forge commented and I looked around the room to find Max, Steel, his mum and dad standing there. Seeing them with their arms around each other made me a little sad and Berto, noting my eyes looking a little watery, wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here." He started and I nodded, resting my head on Berto's shoulder.

"Yeah of course. But shouldn't we wait for Kat and Jefferson?" I asked, jumping as someone stepped into the room and I whirled around to see them standing behind us. "Okay sneaking up on me right now is not a good idea." I told them but they both grinned, glancing at Forge who gave them a nod. "Okay this is getting weird, even for me. What's going on?"

Berto turned his head and with a sudden grin he pointed. I looked up at the ceiling and that's exactly the distraction he needed, relaxing his grip on me.

As one my friends and brother shouted, "Happy birthday!" making me just about hit the ceiling. Laughing, Shock waved at Blair who walked in carrying a cake with my name on it.

"Ookay." I muttered, really confused until Berto took me by the hand. "Wait, it's my birthday?"

"I'm kind of surprised you forgot but it has been an eventful few months." Berto commented and that finally clicked, making my cheeks red when he kissed my right cheek. "Now make a wish and blow out your candles." He told me and I nodded, letting him lead me towards the cake.

"Yeah sure." I replied, noting that the cake was chocolate with green and white icing. As an added touch, one which made me grin, I noted that my name was in purple which matched my Turbo suit. "Thanks everyone. I guess with all the excitement I forgot I was turning eighteen." I explained and at her side Jim laughed, earning a poke from Molly.


	11. Chapter 11

With the cake cut I was nibbling at my own slice when I noticed Berto and Shock whispering to each other. I turned my head to watch them, trying to figure out what they were saying only to catch Shock's eye. Immediately he nudged Berto who paused, my boyfriend giving me a smile. I went to return it only to see him turn back to Shock and I frowned, a little annoyed that they were ignoring me.

_On my birthday of all times.._

Finshing my cake I set the empty plate down on the table, all set to find out why they were being so inconsiderate, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Blair and Forge standing behind me and I gave them a smile I really didn't feel.

"Hey, happy birthday." Blair said with a smile and I nodded, ignoring my so called friends. "Is something the matter?" She asked when I couldn't help glancing at Berto.

"No, nothing's wrong. Can I help you with anything?" I asked and Forge coughed as Blair's hand casually wrapped around his cybernetic one.

"I...we...were wondering if you'd like to...um." Forged stammered and I couldn't help giggling as the commander of N-Tek scratched his chin.

"What Forge is trying to say is would you and Berto like to join us on a double date?" Blair laughed and I quickly nodded, clamping a hand over my mouth in an effort to stop my giggling. "Then it's settled. We'll be meet here at seven." Blair answered, giving Forge's hand a squeeze and I grinned at the blush spreading across his cheeks.

As they wandered away, Forge chuckling at something Blair had said, I turned back nearly leaping out of my skin when Shock hovered inches from my nose. "Whoa take it easy, Jess." Shock laughed, patting me on my shoulder. Berto wants to give you your present when we get back home." Shock told me, grinning when I frowned at him.

When Berto joined us I raised an eyebrow at him and he exchanged a grin with Shock, who linked with me without warning. "Believe me when I say you'll like your present." Berto said, taking me by the hand before we started to walk in the direction of the N-Tek carpark.

"I meant to tell you that we need to meet back at N-Tek at seven. Blair and Forge invited us out on a double date." I explained and Berto raised an eyebrow at me for a moment. "That won't spoil your gift will it?"

"No, that just means I'll have to give it to you a little earlier. Or possibly after our dinner date." Berto said and I blinked, now more curious as to what he had planned. Even Shock seemed to enjoy my confusion and I sighed hoping they weren't planning on playing a trick on me.

The next few hours few by and I was waiting a little impatiently for Shock to decide on a dress for me to wear, really just another camouflage mode.

"Shock, it'll be my next birthday if we can't decide on a dress." I complained and he detached, staring at me with his one green eye. "I was thinking green."

"Yeah but what style?" Shock asked and I giggled, a little surprised as he linked again. "Maybe like your formal dress?"

"That's a good idea. Maybe with a little altering." Shock muttered as a brilliant burst of Turbo energy lit my body up. Blinking back spots I stared at the dress covering me from the base of my neck stopping an inch below my knees. "There, how's that?" He asked as he unlinked from me.

"Perfect." I replied, looking down at the green dress again with a smile. Other than the purple around my collar it looked exactly like the one I'd worn to the Homecoming dance. "Where's Berto anyway? I haven't seen him for an hour." I asked just as the bathroom door opened, revealing my boyfriend who gave me a smile as he fiddled with his blood red tie. Rolling my eyes I stepped towards him and he paused as I gently tugged the tie from his hands before I carefully tied it for him.

"Thanks but when did you learn to do that?" Berto asked when I released his tie, moving back to admire his suit.

"Blair offered to show me how to tie one so I thought 'why not?'. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday guys." I replied and Shock laughed when Berto gave my hand a squeeze, cheeks red. "Okay so we'd better get going if we want to make it to N-Tek by seven."

Taking me by the hand, Berto led me towards the front door though before he opened the door Shock linked with me. Once we reached Berto's car he held the door open for me and I blushed, a little embarrassed but I climbed in anyway.

It took a few minutes before we reached the base and I had the same silly grin on my face when Berto parked the car, opening the passenger-side door for me. Taking me by the hand again Berto led the way into the base and once we reached Forge's office I couldn't help giggling when I saw him fiddling with the collar of his shirt his tie hanging loosely.

Sighing I walked over to the commander who blinked as I grabbed his tie, quickly tying it before he could protest. "Man, you should be able to tie it." I muttered and Forge turned his head slightly, staring at Berto who just shrugged. "Anyway where did Blair disappear to?" I asked him only to hear a cough and we all turned to see the scientist walking in, wearing a knee high black dress and holding a white purse in her hand.

"You...look amazing." Forge said and I bit back a laugh when he and Blair blushed, both trying to avoid each others eyes. "Uh...should we go now?" He asked and I shook my head at them, walking over.

"Are you two coming or what?" I sighed and Forge quickly moved towards Blair who offered her arm. Taking her hand in his he led her towards the carpark, eventually agreeing to take Berto's car.

Along the way I noticed Forge struggling to make conversation and I shook my head, leaning over to quickly whisper something to Blair, who nodded at me.

"So how are the repairs going to the Daedalus platform?" Blair asked and at her side, Forge gave me a quick smile obviously relieved at having something to talk about.

"Not too bad but it took a week to find all of the pieces after Mortum crashed it." Forge said and next to Berto I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Uh but the repairs are going well. How did you like your birthday party?" Forge asked and I turned my head to talk to him.

"It was great thanks. I can't believe I forgot it was my birthday today." I answered and Blair laughed, making me blush. "I guess I have been a little distracted lately, saving the world." I added and at my side Berto chuckled, his eyes fixed on the road in front.

"Hey we helped too you know." Forge protested and I burst out laughing at how whiny he sounded. "Now I sound like Max." He sighed, getting a hand squeeze from Blair for his trouble.

The rest of the ride to the cafe we made small talk, Blair asking me how I was going with my schoolwork.

"Not too bad. I'm getting top marks in Spanish with a little help from Berto." I answered and Berto glanced my way, both eyebrows raised. "Okay a lot of help from him." I added with a shrug as Berto turned back to the road. "Of course it helps when I actually get to attend school but with eveything that's happening in Copper Canyon lately it hasn't been easy."

"Don't worry. When the platform's up and running again you'll have more time for your schoolwork." Forge told me and I groaned, leaning back in my seat with a frown on my face.

"Great. I can look forward to peace and quiet while I study like crazy." I replied, hearing Shock's laughter in my head. "Oh you be quiet. No one asked you, Shock." I complained as Berto pulled into the carpark.

**Less than half an hour later...**

"So this is nice." Forge commented and Blair nodded, taking a bite of her pasta.

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting us out with you two." Berto said and I grinned, forgetting that I had a mouthful of spagetti. Berto just rolled his eyes at me as I hurriedly swallowed, cheeks a little red.

"What I want to know is what exactly is my present going to be?" I asked, looking at Berto with my right eyebrow raised and he just shrugged. "Aww you're no fun."

"Jessie, a present's supposed to be a secret." Shock scolded and I snorted. I continued eating my meal in silence as Berto glanced at me, giving me a quick grin that I missed.

Two hours later we headed outside and I shivered at the cold air as it swirled around me. At my side, Berto wrapped an arm around my waist and I rested my head against his.

"The Daedalus platform still needs work so we're heading back." Forge told us, taking Blair by the hand.

"We'll see you in the morning, chief. I still need to give Jessie her gift." Berto explained, taking the lead back to his car. "But I'll give you both a lift back to the base."

The drive back to N-Tek was quiet and so I began to wonder what my gift would be.

_Could be jewellery but I already have a ring and a pendant so what else could he give me?_

All too soon we reached the base and I watched with a tiny smile as Forge helped Blair from the car, holding her hand gently in his cybernetic one. Waving goodbye, Berto started the car and I leant back, resting my head against the seat as he reversed.

It didn't take long to reach my apartment and as Berto followed me upstairs to my apartment I had my back to him so I couldn't see the growing smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Unlocking the front door I stepped through the doorway and Berto followed, closing the door behind us. Giving me a smile he gently took the key from me, shutting the door as I headed towards the couch in the combination living room and kitchen.

Detaching from me, Shock gave me a quick smile and I frowned at him still feeling a little out of the loop. "I nearly forgot to give you my present." Shock announced as I started to sit and he linked with me, a burst of Turbo energy making Berto cover his eyes. When he could see again he stared, chocolate-brown eyes going wide as I blinked.

"What in the world?" I muttered to myself, not even noticing Shock detach from under my collarbone. "What am I wearing?"

From my neck down I had an emerald green shirt, white buttons and a pair of black pants that stopped at my knees. Despite my confusion I had to admit that the new look suited me, even if I secretly knew it was only a hologram. though the pants looked a little tight. Not that Berto seemed to mind judging from the way his eyes travelled my body, making me blush.

"Would you quit that? It's making me nervous." I complained and Berto just grinned at me, exchanging that same grin with Shock who shrugged. "Okay that's enough. It's my birthday and you two are hiding something from me and it's starting to get on my nerves. So quit it."

"Calm down, Jess." Shock said with a laugh, hovering at face level. "Now's a good time for your birthday present, Berto." He added and Berto smiled, climbing from his chair. "Which means I've crashing at the Mcgraths' tonight."

"Wait, what? I'm even more confused." I sighed, looking from Ultralink to Berto and back. Though when Berto's arms slipped around my waist I blinked. "Happy but still very confused."

"You wanted to know what my present was, right?" Berto asked and I gave him a slight nod. "For tonight we get the apartment to ourselves." He explained and my eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Yeah that was my reaction too when Shock suggested it."

"Yeah and I got stuck with that dumb grin for ages afterward." Shock replied and Berto raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He added with a grin.

"Whatever, Shock. Anyway shouldn't you be leaving?" Berto answered and I giggled when he blew into my left ear. "Unless you want to stick around..." He trailed off, freeing a hand to cup my chin.

Rolling his eye at us, Shock shot towards the door only to find it shut tight. "Um, guys?" He called out and I sighed, pulling away from Berto to unlock the door for him. "Thanks. I'll be back before the time limit's up." He told me quickly, giving my neck a quick sneeze before he shot through the door. I caught Max and Steel's laughter from the hallway before the door was fully closed and I smiled to myself, closing the door and locking behind him. Just when I did Berto stepped over to me taking the keys from me and I laughed when he swept me into his arms again, planting a kiss on my cheek before he tossed the keys onto the kitchen counter.

"So how does a movie to start with sound to you?" Berto asked and I grinned at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Great and then maybe a shower." I suggested and it was Berto's turn to grin at me. Taking me by the hand he led me towards the couch and once I was seated he headed for the dvd player, slipping a dvd case from out of his jacket. "You had that the whole time?" I asked and he gave me a nod, taking the dvd from its case.

"Yes. Hey I had to keep it a secret somehow." Berto replied sliding the dvd into the player before he returned to me. Grabbing the remote stuck between the couch cushions he pressed play, sitting beside me.

As the movie started to play I shifted over and Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tried to concentrate on the movie but Berto leant in and I soon had a silly smile on my face when he kissed my neck, his fingers tickling my cheek. By the time the movie had ended I had completely forgotten about it too focused on what Berto was doing to my right ear with his tongue. "Wow...slow down." I mumbled and Berto raised his head, chocolate-brown eyes staring into mine.

"Are you sure about that, bella?" Berto answered and I shook my head at him, leaving him a little speechless when I climbed onto his lap.

"It's my birthday, remember?" I whispered and Berto blinked back at me, looking a little lost. Though I noticed that didn't stop his hands from wandering towards my waist. "So you agree?"

"Definitely, bella." Berto whispered leaning in to kiss me. The kiss ended and I frowned until Berto gave my backside a squeeze and I yelped, raising an eyebrow when he grinned at me. "Hey you did make this all to easy." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. As I started to run my fingers along his neck I leant to kiss him only for Berto to gasp and I froze, staring at him. "Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." I stammered as he stared back at me, eyes wide. "Hello?" I said and he quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Din't mean to blank out for a second, bella." Berto apologized and I tilted my head to one side, staring at his face. "What?"

"You never make that noise unless...wait, is that your quirk? Huh and I thought you said you didn't have one." I teased as Berto's cheeks darkened. Berto just snorted at me, head turned to one side and I giggled. "Oh you don't get away that easy." I told him, gripping his neck a little tighter in one hand. Berto struggled for a moment, eyes wide and I gave his neck a pinch. He yelped until I scratched at his neck, lightly rubbed the pain away and he relaxed.

"Alright...so I like being touched there." Berto admitted and I smiled, raising myself up to kiss him as I dug my fingers into his bare neck. Berto made a noise in the back of his throat and I would have laughed if my mouth wasn't mashed against Berto's.

We ended up in the bathroom, Berto leaving a trail of discarded clothes in our wake. Standing under the shower I grinned as Berto pushed me back against the shower wall, kissing my throat. "So what do you think of your birthday present?" Berto asked and my throat rumbled with a low groan.

"I love it...and I love you." I whispered, cheeks flushing as soon as those words left my mouth. Berto blinked at me then his own cheeks darkened before his body pinned me, his mouth finding my own. Hours later I lay beside him and Berto leant over stroking my cheek as I stared at him.

"Now that was a great party." Berto joked and I giggled when he pushed me onto the bed, his lips brushing my left ear.

"Yeah it was amazing. I still can't believe Shock actually gave us a couple of hours alone." I told him and Berto just shrugged at me. Leaning over me I laughed when Berto's fingers brushed my hips, only to end up on my stomach and I rolled my eyes. "I guess I walked into this." I sighed though I couldn't help the tiny smile as Berto's mouth moved to my bellybutton next.

After a long few minutes Berto raised himself up on his elbows being careful not to elbow me in the stomach. "Before you ask they're in the desk. Plus I took Blair's advice and.. well, you know." I explained, feeling my face burn but Berto chuckled. Reaching over Berto rummaged through the top drawer and I whistled when his boxers slipped down, exposing the top of his backside. Retrieving what he needed, Berto slid the drawer closed before he returned his attention back to me.

The rest of the night was a blur and when I stirred awake I found one of Berto's arms drapped over my waist, the other resting under his head. Still pretty tired I started to doze off only to hear Shock's voice in my head.

"Jessie, sorry to wake you but we need to link soon." Shock told me and I sighed, raising myself up. Hearing me shift on the bed Berto cracked open an eye, his hand slipping from my body.

"Sorry I need to link with Shock. I'll be right back." I told him, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. Barely awake, Berto made a sound in the back of his throat.

Climbing from the bed I stumbled towards the bedroom door. I managed to wake it to the front door to remember it was still locked and after wandering around the kitchen I found the keys where Berto had thrown them.

After I unlocked the front door Shock shook his head at me. "Geeze what did Berto do to you?" Shock asked as I ran a hand through my hair to straighten it. "Actually forget I asked." He quickly added when I opened my mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know." I told him with a one-armed shrug.


	13. Chapter 13

"I think I can agree on that." Shock said, linking with me. After a few seconds he reappeared just as we both heard the bedroom door open. "Look who's finally awake." He teased as Berto stood in the doorway, yawning and scratching at his cheek.

"How could I sleep with you talking?" Berto mumbled and I grinned when he stumbled over to me, loosely wrapping an arm around my waist. "Morning, bella."

"Morning to you too. Love the new look." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me. Still grinning I pointed to his hair, a few loose strands making his hair stand straight up. Running a hand over the top of his head I watched on amused while my boyfriend tried to fix it. After watching him struggle I finally sighed before I gently brushed his hair back into order.

"You didn't actually hear us last night...did you?" Berto asked, not meeting the Ultralink's eye and after a moment of silence Shock shook his head. "That's a relief."

"Thankfully I have the ability to block out Jessie's thoughts. Helpful when your partner's getting a little amorous with her boyfriend." Shock explained and I started to giggle when Berto glared at Shock.

"Don't worry about it, Berto. What time is it anyway?" I asked Shock who paused for a moment before he answered. "Six-thirty? Huh then that gives me enough time for a shower and breakfast before I head to school." I said and Berto grinned, giving my waist a quick squeeze. "I'm pretty sure Shock won't let you join me again." I added noting the wide green eye aimed my way.

"That's okay. Last night's shower was pretty amazing, bella." Berto replied, moving past me as he headed towards the fridge. "Is toast and cereal okay?"

"That's perfect. Thanks." I answered, taking my time as I walked back towards my room. "Be back in a few minutes." I told Berto and Shock, the latter still glaring at my boyfriend. Once the bedroom door clicked shut behind me Shock flew over to Berto, who had his head buried in the fridge as he searched for milk and magarine.

"Berto, what exactly happened last night?" Shock asked and Berto froze, pulling his head back enough to stare at the Ultralink. "Before you panic I don't want graphic details or anything just...were you two careful?" He asked and Berto snorted, returning his attention to breakfast with two slightly darker cheeks.

"You really sound like Jessie's brother now, Shock. Of course we were careful. We're a little too young to be thinking about getting married or kids." Berto answered and Shock snorted this time, his green eye widening. By the time Berto emerged from the fridge with a carton of milk and the magarine he noticed the look Shock was giving him and he grinned, standing.

"What are you talking about?!" Shock shouted and Berto stepped back as the Ultralink flew into his face. "When did I say anything about that?!"

"Calm down, Shock. I was joking." Berto sighed, somehow managing to set the magarine and milk down on the bench without dropping them. Shaking his head, Berto moved towards the cupboards but Shock blocked his path and he raised an eyebrow. "Shock, you know I respect Jessie and I would never do anything that she didn't want." He sighed, leaning back against the bench.

"Yeah I'll admit you two go together well. Sorry I didn't mean to fly off the handle as Jessie puts it I just..." Shock trailed off when Berto grabbed his arm, giving it a shake. "What?"

"You care about her as much as I do, Shock. That's why you worry." Berto explained and Shock paused, moving so Berto could resume making breakfast. Once I returned from the bathroom, drying my semi-wet hair with a dry towel I grinned to find Shock hovering over the table. Near the sink I noticed my boyfriend setting down two plates and I grinned at him, heading his way.

"You guys were talking about me weren't you?" I asked, casually wrapping an arm around my boyfriend's waist. "I hope it's good." I added with a raised eyebrow and Berto just gave me a bigger smile.

"If it's about you of course it's good." Berto answered and I giggled when his lips brushed my left earlobe. "Shock, care to fill Jess in?"

"I was just asking if you and Berto were careful." Shock replied and when I raised an eyebrow, confused he sighed. Waving one arm in front of his eye he eventually added. "With that birth control Blair gave you."

"Shock! Of course we were careful and...why am I even explaining myself to you?" I complained and he shrugged, giving me a smile when my face reddened. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"It's fun to tease you. Why else?" Shock answered and I rolled my eyes at him. Untangling myself from Berto I sat at the kitchen table focusing on my pancakes instead though I did glance up at Berto to see him grinning at me. "Once again you two are hopeless." He muttered and I just grinned back.

"Do you want a lift back to N-Tek?" Bert asked and I nodded, setting down my fork and knife on the table beside my empty plate.

"I wonder what Forge needs our help with. I'm not great with electronics so I doubt he'd like me messing with his platform." I pointed out as I followed Berto to the front door, grabbing my backpack along the way.

"Probably wants you to practice your Turbo modes." Shock suggested and I grimaced, chewing my lower lip. "I know what you're thinking but if we want to be our best it's something we both have to do."

"You know you can always spar with Max or Ven Ghan." Berto suggested, unlocking the door before he handed the keys back to me.

"Where is Ven Ghan anyway? I barely see him." I answered as Berto held open the door. "I hope he's alright."

"Ven Ghan's fine, Jess. He's mostly in Copper Canyon searching for any Ultralinks we missed during the battle with Makino." Shock replied, linking with me before I stepped through the doorway. "But he'll spare some time to spar with you."

"Just be careful okay? I really don't want you getting hurt again." Berto said and I rolled my eyes until I saw him staring at me. After a few seconds of staring back I gave him a brief nod and he nodded back, entwining his fingers through mine.

The trip back to N-Tek gave me time to think and I found myself wondering how the repairs to the Daedalus platform were going.

_With Forge giving the orders and with no Mortum around pretty well I'd guess. I wonder if Blair's helping him too. They seem pretty tight._

"Something on your mind?" Shock interrupted and I blinked, lifting my head to find with hovering in front of me. Even Berto was watching me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled getting one in return.

"Just thinking about Blair and Forge. They seem to be getting along pretty well." I answered and Shock just laughed, looking out the front window before he looked back at me.

"I've never seen Forge blush like that since...well ever. I'm glad he finally worked up the courage to ask her out. She's smart unlike him." Shock joked and I giggled as he floated in midair.

"Forge's smart but he's not great talking to women. Especially one who obviously likes him." Berto commented, the car slowing as he headed inside N-Tek. "But they're together and that's the main thing."

"Hopefully Forge can actually spend some time out of his office. We could all use a break from work." I suggested and Shock snorted, making me playfully poke him with my fingers. "Oh be quiet, Shock."


	14. Chapter 14

Once we reached one of the training rooms I leant against the wall tapping my foot as Berto typed away at the computer near the window. "I hope Ven-Ghan gets here soon. I'm so bored." I complained and Shock sniggered, hovering at my side.

"You've only been waiting ten minutes, Jess. Try being a little more patient." Shock laughed, dodging a playful punch. "Hey, take it easy."

Sighing to myself I straightened just as a portal opened and I jumped as Ven-Ghan leapt through, closing the portal behind him before he turned to see me staring at him. "I am here. Will you be training with me now?" Ven-Ghan asked as I shook myself his head tilted to one side when I crossed my arms.

"Could you not sneak up on me?" I asked and he stared at me for a few seconds before he turned to look at Berto who just shrugged. "Never mind, Ven. Can we start sparring now?"

"Of course, Jessie." Ven Ghan responded and I grinned when he stepped over to the other side of the training room. I barely gave him time to turn around before I struck but Ven was ready and he dodged, disappearing through a portal before he landed behind me. I ducked as he kicked towards my head and the blow missed my head by inches though the Ultralink hunter wasn't finished and he struck while I was distracted, aiming a punch for my stomach that left me slightly winded. Even then it didn't stop me and I kicked at Ven's chest and he jerked back with a grunt rubbing at his chest.

"Two can play....that game." I gasped and he slowly nodded, taking a moment to recover before he attacked me again. We spent the most part of half an hour dodging and raining blows on one another until someone called out and I turned to see Jim and Max standing in the doorway.

"We didn't even get to see you training." Max commented as Steel detached from his chest, his eye widening as Ven kicked at my legs and with a yelp I landed hard on my back, winded. Seeing me struggling to get back to my feet Ven knelt offering his hand and I took his glove hand, allowing the Ultralink hunter to pull me back to my feet.

"Jessie, I have a new Turbo move if you'd like to learn it." Jim offered and despite my legs and back aching I quickly nodded. "Great so here's the move I wanted to teach you."

This skill he began to teach me was a way of channelling my Turbo energy through my body into a weapon of my choice. When I raised an eyebrow at Jim he just laughed.

"This move helps if you and Shock are ever separated for any length of time and you need to defend yourself." Jim pointed out and I shrugged, watching in with wide eyes as his eyes glowed blue. A few seconds passed before he held a glowing blue sword and I grinned.

Waving the sword in front of his body Jim's eyes glowed a second time and the sword vanished. "Okay now it's your time, Jessie." He announced and I grinned as Shock linked with me. The first time I tried my Turbo energy vanished just as my eyes glowed and I'm embarrassed to say I pouted a little until Jim shook his head. "It doesn't always work the first time. It took me weeks to get that move to work." He encouraged and this time I focused more, ignoring the aches in my body as I tried to work out exactly how Jim had created a sword.

With an extreme effort my eyes glowed, my body glowing a pale green and with Shock shouting into my head I imagined the Turbo enery transforming into a whip. At some point I must have closed my eyes because I heardc Shock laughing in my head and I cracked open my eyes to find myself holding a glowing green whip half the width of my right arm.

Though when I tried to crack the whip it dissolved into a green light and I sighed, beads of sweat lining my forehead. "Jessie, you nearly had it. You just need to focus more Turbo energy into the whip but that was great for your second try." Jim told me and I laughed, Shock detaching before he gave me a high five.

It wasn't until I noticed Max standing a little off to the side with his arms crossed and his lips pressed together that I giggled and he blinked at me.

"I think someone's jealous." I commented and Max raised an eyebrow at me as I grinned at him.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" He answered and I sniggered, stepping close enough to poke his chestplate.

"You're jealous because your dad taught me a new Turbo move before you." I taunted and his mouth actually fell open making Steel snigger as I gave Max a bigger grin. "Maybe he can see that I'm much better at it than you'll ever be."

"Jessie, you might want to take that ego of yours down a few notches. You barely created the whip before you lost it." Shock sighed and I laughed as Max narrowed his eyes at me, his arms crossed against his chest. When he finally thought of an answer to my teasing he spoke and I blinked my earlier amusement fading at his reponse.

"At least I can train with my dad. You can't." Max shot back and my eyes widened as he grinned at me not even noticing Steel covering his own blue eye with both of his arms. "Oops." He added once he realized just what he'd said.

"Yeah 'oops' is right. Jerk." I snapped turning on my heel so he couldn't see the first sign of tears spring into my eyes. "Sorry, Mr McGrath I suddenly don't feel like training anymore today." I quickly stammered not giving Jim time to answer as I hurried from the room with one hand covering my face. hoping not one could see the tears now streaming down my face.

"Max, that wasn't nice." Jim sighed and his son groaned, hiding his face like Steel had been doing a few moments earlier.

"I know, dad and I didn't mean it. I guess I was a little jealous that you two were getting along so well and I just..." Max began until Steel rolled his eye.

"You let your mouth move quicker than your brain. Once again. Come on, let's go after her." Steel sighed and Max nodded until Jim shook his head and they both stared at him until he gave them a faint smile.

"I think it's better if Berto handles this. You can talk to her later and patch things up. Beside you still need to prove you can do the achyon move I taught Jessie." Jim answered and with a shrug and a grin Max and Steel linked up. While they were showing off, much to Jim's amusement, I found myself wandering the corridors of N-Tek.

"Stupid jerk. Thinks he's better than me because his parents aren't..."I growled only pausing in the corridor once I realized that I had unconsciously walked towards Berto's lab.

"Jess, you know Max didn't mean it." Shock answered as he detached from my suit but I just rolled my eyes wiping at them as my Ultralink brother hovered in front of me. "Come on it'll be okay."

"He's a colossal jerk who think's the sun shines out of his butt." I snapped and Shock just blinked as I pushed past him to step through the sliding door. Confused, Shock hovered there for a few second as he processed what I said before he shot after me nearly slamming into the closing door in his haste.

"Anyone I know?" Berto asked, looking up from his workstation as I headed his way. Seeing my watery eyes and the tears still leaking down my cheeks along with my crossed arms he sighed, setting down his blowtorch before he stepped over to me. "What happened?" He asked and I sniffed, lettng him wrap his arms around me before he pulled me against his chest.

"Max is a jerk." I sniffed and Berto raised an eyebrow at Shock who covered his eye for a moment. "I'm never speaking to that idiot again." I added before I buried my face in Berto's shirt.

"Jessie was practicing a new move she learnt from Jim. Max got jealous that Jessie learnt a new move from Jim before he did and she pointed that out." Shock answered and Berto gave the Ultralink a slight nod. "So Max just had to point out that at least he has a father to train with." He finished and Berto's eyes widened his attention moving to me just in time to heard a loud sob.

"Hey it's okay. Max speaks before he thinks. Constantly." Berto told me but I just sobbed harder and he sighed, slipping a hand from behind me to gently rub circles across my back.

"So we've noticed. He'd better be really sorry when we see him." Shock agreed as he flew over to his sister and her boyfriend, the latter watching on as my hands gripped the back of his labcoat. While Berto rubbed my back whispering to me Shock stroked my hair until I quieted, tears no longer streaming down my cheeks.

Pulling up Berto's office chair Shock moved it towards me and I gratefully sank into it with both his and Berto's help. "Feeling any better?" Berto asked and I shook my head, wiping at my eyes with my gloved hand as he knelt beside me.

"Jess, I'm sure Max really didn't mean it." Shock pointed out and I snorted, leaning against the chair as I sniffed. "Why don't you rest for a while?"

"Yeah I'm so tired." I mumbled, resting my head against the back of the chair. Closing my eyes I soon drifted off and Berto sighed as he gave my shoulder a pat.

"Between sparring with Ven Ghan and learning that new move Jessie's exhausted." Shock pointed out as he hovered beside his sister, brushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes. "I've never seen her train so hard."

"She's probably trying to make up for lost time." Berto answered getting a blank stare from Shock. "I mean after fighting Mortum she's been putting a lot of effort into training again."

"So I've noticed. I'm just worried she's going to burn herself out." Shock agreed and on the chair Jessie sighed, completely oblivious to their conversation. "Again."

"We'll let Jessie rest and then maybe we should try talking to her about spending less time sparring and more time with us." Berto suggested and Shock nodded as they headed for the doorway. "I just hope Max doesn't decide to talk to Jessie when she's this upset."

　

 


End file.
